Love is an open door
by EnglishTelephone
Summary: Ser actor a veces conlleva tomar decisiones difíciles, como interpretar el papel de un chico gay en una película que puede cambiarte la vida para bien o para mal en una, quizás, demasiado atrasada sociedad asiática. Al menos, Midorima tiene ayuda de primera mano para prepararse el papel... incluso aunque Takao solo quiera usarlo en su propio beneficio. [MidoTaka/ side couples]
1. I'm not a faggot

Hola hola~ Por fin, he escrito algo del MidoTaka, pareja con la que estoy obsesionada últimamente.

También habrá un poco de KagaKuro y algunas parejas más depende de vuestra opinión y peticiones, sabéis que siempre intento hacer caso a lo que me decís.

Sé que aún tengo que continuar varios fics, pero ya sabéis, procrastination is live!

Sin mucho más que decir, espero que os guste, y ya sabéis, un review no hace daño a nadie 3

P.D: espero que Midorima no sea muy OOC ;;

**# Chapter 1—I'm not a faggot**

Midorima sabía que no podía rechazar ese papel, lo sabía con la certeza con la que sabía que la comida de su madre era la mejor de Japón o que no existía nada más acertado que el horóscopo diario de la revista Oha-Asa, que seguía casi con religiosidad. El guión era impecable, y el director que dirigiría la película, Noboru Tanaka era el más famoso de toda Asia en ese momento. Además, sería su primera película: atrás quedarían los días de cochambrosos doramas de bajo presupuesto. Midorima Shontarou, el actor revelación de 2015 les demostraría a todos lo mucho que valía y que tenía la talla de actores como Jun Matsumoto o Yamashita Tomohika, o incluso podría llegar a Hollywood y codearse con las más grandes estrellas. Y sin embargo… ¿Por qué el maldito guión tenía que ser… así?

Lo había leído y releído mil veces, emocionado, y le convencía completamente. La historia era potente, fresca y brillante. Divertida. Y encima el papel le iba que ni pintado, de no ser porque… su personaje era homosexual. Gay. Maricón. Y mil formas más de llamarlo, aunque ninguna encajaba bien en su boca. Si aceptaba ese papel, ¿qué pensarían de él su madre y sus amigos? Mijayi y Otsubo, conociendo su carácter burlón y el hecho de que les gustase molestarlo porque sabían que no lo soportaba, se reirían de él hasta que se quedaran sin voz. Si su padre se enterase lo desheredaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Se encontraba en un dilema moral. No es que a él le molestaran los maricones, siempre había sido una persona muy abierta de mente, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente era comenzar a sus veintiocho años a besuquearse con hombres. Porque sí, su personaje tenía varias escenas de besos y… sexo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iban a permitir que eso se estrenara en la mayo parte de Asia, por Oha-Asa. Y cuando la gente lo viera así en pantalla, comenzarían a pensar que era gay y a reírse por lo bajo. Ya no lo invitarían a los eventos sociales y quedaría relegado al olvido solo por interpretar a ese personaje.

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero el caso es que no sabía si confirmar su aparición en esa película. ¿Debía arriesgarse o echar todo por la borda? Tal vez surgirían más oportunidades, pero ninguna tan buena como esa… En ninguna otra película sería el protagonista, ningún otro guión lo convencería tanto como ese… Así que, media hora después, tras reflexionar tanto que su mánager temió que comenzara a salirle humo de las orejas, y tras una socorrida consulta al horóscopo de Cáncer, que ese día indicaba que debía tomar las decisiones importantes e innovar para no quedarse atascado, llamó a Noboru Tanaka para aceptar el papel protagonista en su próxima película.

Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Midorima Shintarou unos años atrás y no lo hubiera vuelto a ver hasta entonces no se habría creído jamás que este hubiera acabado siendo actor. Su personalidad siempre había sido más bien fría y distante con todo el que se le acercaba. Apenas tenía amigos, y la simpatía no era algo que lo caracterizase. Además, era excesivamente competitivo en cada aspecto de su vida, intentando ser el mejor en todo: desde los estudios -había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes del instituto Shuutoku de todos los tiempos- hasta en los deportes que practicaba. Había destacado indudablemente en el baloncesto, siendo casi una leyenda entre las escuelas de Japón, y todo el mundo creía que algún equipo acabaría fichándolo. Sin embargo, en su último año había sufrido una fea lesión en su brazo izquierdo que le había impedido jugar como antes, y admitiendo la cruda derrota, se había retirado sin decirle nada a nadie, de un día para el otro.

Como no tenía amigos, nadie pudo imaginarse el infierno de la depresión que atravesó el que otrora fue un as del baloncesto que parecía tener toda su vida destinada a eso. A partir de entonces se volvió todavía más retraído y se encerró todavía más en sí mismo, apenas saliendo de casa para ir a clases y a por su artículo de la suerte diario, incluso aunque, de alguna manera, había dejado de creer casi por completo en todo eso que la mayoría de la gente consideraba patrañas, y no pudo salir de eso hasta que finalmente dos antiguos senpais suyos del equipo de baloncesto y que se habían apartado por completo del mundo del deporte por razones parecidas decidieron ayudarlo.

Casi a rastras, Miyaji Kiyoshi, uno de los que había sido titulares del Shuutoku y Otsubo Taisuke, el mismísimo capitán, lo habían sacado de su casa y lo habían llevado al cine en un intento de hacer que se relajase. Habían elegido una película al azar que pudiera hacer que el antiguo escolta se olvidase de todo, pero con tan buena suerte que el film le tocó la fibra sensible al insible Midorima, alias corazón de hielo. Se había pasado la hora y media que duró con el corazón encogido, y si alguno de sus ex-compañeros hubiera tenido agallas de molestarlo, conociendo su corto temperamento, habría podido fácilmente señalar que tenía los ojos demasiado brillosos.

Y fue gracias a esa emotiva tarde que Midorima decidió meterse a la escuela de Arte dramático, decidiendo que si no podía expresar sus propios sentiemientos al menos los fingiría, y se convirtió en un actor, y no cualquier actor. Midorima era un actor de método. Él no era la clase de persona que simplemente se limitaba a leer el guión y practicar sus escenas, sino que le gustaba meterse en el papel hasta el fondo, pues creía que nada en la vida, ni siquiera la suerte venía gratis, y debía dar lo máximo de sí para que todo saliera correctamente y el destino le favoreciera. La vez que había hecho de artista de rock había aprendido a tocar la guitarra e incluso había dado clases de canto y baile; cuando le había tocado interpretar a un príncipe de la era Edo, había asistido a clases de historia, esgrima, e incluso de postura y etiqueta; así que ahora que iba tener el papel de chico gay, no iba a ser menos.

Aquella misma noche, con gran decisión y tapado hasta las cejas, decidió meterse de lleno en eso del mundillo gay yendo hasta uno de los barrios gay más famosos de Tokio, Kabukicho, un barrio rojo situado en Shinjuku. Realmente, jamás se había movido por aquellos mundillos -¡ni que él fuera gay, Buda lo permitiese!- así que hasta que no se le ocurrió buscarlo por Google no supo a dónde debía ir, y finalmente se subió al metro, aunque lo detestaba porque siempre estaba abarrotado; no es como si a Shinjuku pudiera accederse fácilmente en coche. En todo el camino y mietras se paseaba por aquellos lugares fue fuertemente aferrado a su objeto de la suerte de aquel día, una goma de borrar, esperando que a ningún descerebrado se le ocurriese meterle mano.

Mientras buscaba algún bar donde meterse, se fijó en el ambiente que tenía el barrio. Sus ojos miraban a todas partes, buscando algún posible peligro. Por todas partes, había parejas tomadas de la mano, parejas de hombres, o de mujeres con pintas poco femenina. Sin embargo, también de chicas normales y corrientes, e incluso de chicos y chicas. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿no se suponía que aquel era un barrio para maricones?

Finalmente, no queriendo arriesgar más su trasero, nunca mejor dicho, entró en un sitio bastante llamativo y con un cartel luminoso solo por el nombre, "Open Mind". En la entrada había una de esas banderitas de colores tan llamativas y gays que solo había visto en América o por la tele, pero era lo único que denotaba el público al que iba dirigido el bar, pues no estaba decorado, tal y como esperaba, con boas rosas y purpurina. De hecho, era un local normal y corriente. La luz era tenue y estaba elegantemente decorado, dándole un aire acogedor e íntimo. Shintarou no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse al ambiente, donde las parejas o los grupos se sentaban en pequeñas mesas, charlando y riéndose tranquilamente y no había nada de aterrador.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a la barra, y enseguida un joven barista se acercó a atenderle. Tal vez tanta hormona marica alrededor ya empezaba a afectarle, pero al primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al verlo fue "atractivo". El chico apenas rondaría los dieciocho y era fino y estilizado, incluso aunque no era demasiado alto, vestido en pantalones negros ajustados y una simple camiseta blanca con el nombre del local. Tenía el pelo cortado de una forma que hacía que sus facciones fueran todavía más afiladas, con curiosos ojos azules que supuso que eran lentillas y que sentía que podrían escudriñarte hasta el alma -no es que jamás fuera a admitir esto en voz alta y la boca roja, con labios finos en una mueca que enseñaba una larga hilera de dientes blancos y perfectamente colocados -al parecer, no seguía esa moda de los dientes torcidos que, a su parecer, era totalmente ridícula-, además de una nariz, respingona y pequeña. En cuanto lo vio, esbozó una sonrisa que, a la legua podía verse, era bastante forzada, y el hombre se preguntó si era porque el chaval había tenido un mal día o porque no quería estar allí. Tal vez el chico era hetero y no había tenido más opción que trabajar allí de barista, ¿quién sabe? Así que, por supuesto, no tenían nada que ver con que lo había encontrado increíblemente fascinante, porque no era así, el único fascinante ahí era él, decidió averiguar un poco mñas de su vida.

—¿Qué desea tomar? —preguntó el joven amablemente, mirando con algo de extrañeza las gafas de sol que Midorima llevaba en el interior del oscuro local, pues ir de incógnito era bastante difícil con su altura exagerada y el llamativo color de su pelo.

—Yo… eh… Quiero un gin-tonic—balbuceó, no muy seguro de si aquello era algo que un gay pediría, pero que esperaba averiguar con el paso del tiempo.

—Claro, ahora mismo. Y le aconsejo que se quite las gafas de sol o se quedará ciego —comentó el contrario antes de darse la vuelta para prepararle lo que había pedido.

El hombre hizo una mueca en un intento de taparse la cara, avergonzado al recordar que aún las llevaba puestas y se apresuró a quitárselas, esperando que la capucha y la oscuridad del sitio fueran suficiente como para ocultar su rostro. Por suerte, el joven barista no pareció darse cuenta de quién era; ni siquiera le estaba prestando mucha atención, parecía más ocupado en escudriñar un rincón del bar mientras se mordía el labio repetidamente, con el ceño fruncido. El actor trató de concentrarse en beberse el líquido que llenaba su vaso y debía admitir, estaba bien preparado, mejor que muchos que había tomado en locales VIP, pero acabó dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde la del chico. Debía admitir que la escena lo chocó, pues esta era la primera vez que veía besarse a dos hombres con tanta… vehemencia.

Desde aquella distancia era casi imposible distinguir sus rostros, pero el chico parecía conocer, sino a ambos al menos a uno de ellos, y Shintarou no pudo evitar que la curiosidad lo invadiese. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser tan indiscreto. Chasqueando la lengua, decidió usar sus habilidades como actor para tratar de averiguar lo que ocurría, así que apoyó su codo en la barra con un suspiro exageradamente dramático. De inmediato, el barista alzó una ceja, centrando su atención en él.

—¿Le ocurre algo?— preguntó, de inmediato poniéndose en el papel de paño de lágrimas que un buen barman debía representar, pero casi al instante su rostro cambió a uno de completo asombro.- ¿Pero no es usted Midorima Shin…?

En el mismo momento en que el chaval abrió la boca el actor se arrepintió profundamente de haberse quitado las gafas, así que, sin opción alguna, levantó la mano para taparle la boca al más bajo. Por suerte, nadie parecía haberlo oído, y él suspiró, llevándose de inmediato un dedo a los labios para que mantuviera la boca cerrada, retirándola cuando el otro asintió con la cabeza. Con el pulso a mil decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de emociones fuertes esa noche y se levantó de un salto, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la barra antes de salir precipitadamente del bar, colocándose las gafas de sol sobre las suyas propias de nuevo, como método de protección. Estaba tan avergonzado que las mejillas le ardían como pequeñas llamas, y agradeció el frío del exterior para hacer bajar el calor que le cubría la piel y la hacía ponerse rojo. ¿Quién le mandaba a meterse allí dentro? Sabía que era peligroso, que su reputación podía irse a la mierda, y si el barista se iba de la lengua…

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el susodicho apareció a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Temiéndose lo peor, se llevó las manos al pecho de forma defensiva.

—Mira, sé que es extraño que yo esté aquí, ¡pero te juro que no es lo que parece!

El joven lo miró con cara de no creérselo, soltando una risilla por su reacción.

—Vamos, no me sea así, que yo no pienso mal de usted por haber venido aquí… Todo el mundo tiene derecho a que le guste lo que le dé la gana, ¿no?

—Pero es que a mí no me gustan los hombres. ¡Yo no soy maricón! —exclamó, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pues rápidamente se ganó algunas miradas reprobatorias de algunos tipos que pasaban por allí, y había que admitir que no tenían una pinta muy amigable.

—Entiendo… —el tono de voz del muchacho se había vuelto algo sombrío, probablemente por el insulto que había salido de sus labios, y debía admitir que se arrepentía terriblemente de esto- ¿Y si no es "maricón", qué demonios hace aquí?

Y sin saber cómo, Midorima se encontró contándole su vida a un casi desconocido, y el por qué estaba allí a pesar de que sus tendencias sexuales no tenían nada de invertidas, lo juraba por su horóscopo. Takao –así se llamaba el muchacho- al principio se mostró un poco incrédulo, pero no tardó en comenzar a reírse de él, con carcajadas demasiado exageradas, cabe decir.

—O sea, ¿Qué estás aquí, en Kabukicho, porque tienes que interpretar a un gay? —preguntó con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos en otro casi ataque de risa.— Debo decir que eres un idiota. Y de los grandes. —le espetó de forma insolente, rodando los ojos y dejando al actor escandalizado.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?! Explícate, mocoso.

—A la gente como tú no vale la pena explicárselo —bufó, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.- Sin embargo, creo que ambos podemos beneficiarnos de este asunto.- ante aquello último, el contrario lo miró con atención— Verás, necesito que un chico se fije en mí. Él… es el amor de mi vida, simplemente, aún no sabe que existo porque solo se lía con chicos con pareja. Así que tú —lo señaló con el dedo, olvidando su condición de más joven, de kohai y que estaba tratando con una persona conocida, o a lo mejor pasándose por el forro este hecho— vas a fingir ser mi novio.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Tengo una imagen que mantener!, ¿vale?—espetó, casi histérico al imaginarse el tener que proclamar su relación con un tío a todo el mundo.

—Tranquilo, _machoman_, no se tiene por qué enterar nadie más que quien yo te diga —Takao sonrió con cierta petulancia— Con que se corra un poco el rumor de que salgo con alguien como tú, él se acercará a mí, y cuando yo lo tenga en mis redes podrás desmentirlo todo si te surge algún problema, además de que yo lo confirmaré si es necesario. Y a cambio… Yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber para preparar tu papel, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿te parece?

Midorima sopesó sus posibilidades durante unos segundos. Si se negaba, tal vez el barista anunciara su estancia a todo el mundo, y bien sabía que aquello no le convenía. Además, era cierto que le venía bien tener a un verdadero gay ayudándole para el papel, así que finalmente optó por asentir, suspirando levemente por ello, pero ganándose una enorme sonrisa el muchacho.

—Genial, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo, espero verte mañana, Por cierto, me quedo con el cambio como propina, ¿te parece? —exclamó antes de salir corriendo, mostrándole dos billetes de dudosa cantidad, probablemente algo desorbitado para un gin-tonic, y guiñándole un ojo. Y Shintarou se quedó allí, sin tener muy claro si sus decisiones de vida habían sido las correctas y sin la más mínima idea de qué línea del metro coger para volver a casa.

Durante unos minutos, mientras aún seguía en ese extraño duermevela, entre el sueño y el despertar, acurrucado como un niño pequeño en su comodísima cama, estaba casi convencido de que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido un sueño horrible y estúpido, pero a medida que iba siendo más consciente, se dio cuenta de que, por desgracia, no era asi para nada, y la vida le pareció de lo más miserable.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, se levantó para lavarse de la cara, dejando que el frío golpease su cuerpo semidesnudo, pues tenía la costumbre de dormir con bastante poca ropa. La mañana parecía buena, aunque estando en pleno febrero aún hacía un frío terrible, así que no tardó mucho en ponerse una bata y fue a asearse, e inmediatamente después a por una taza de café bien cargada, pues la necesitaba con urgencia.

Aún no se había puesto las gafas, y apenas veía nada sin ellas, así que no fue hasta que desayunó y regresó a su cuarto a ponérselas que vio que tenía varios mensajes entrantes. El primero era de su mánager, felicitándole por haber tomado la decisión correcta. El segundo de su madre, preguntándole cómo le iba la vida y el tercero... el remitente era prácticamente nuevo en su lista de contactos, y además completamente indeseado: Takao Kazunari. La noche anterior habían intercambiado números, y después de unas cuantas palabras más y de que Midorima lograse que le devolviese parte de su dinero, el joven barista le había dicho que le enviaría un mensaje un día de esos para confirmar su encuentro.

Puede que estuviese hablado, pero eso no hizo que el actor se sintiera mejor. En cualquier caso, no entendía por qué el niñato tomaba "un día de estos" con apenas unas horas después. Abrió el mensaje con evidentes pocas ganas.

"Buenos días, señor gruñón.

¿Cómo has dormido? Espero que bien (⁎˃ᆺ˂)丿

¿Te parece si vienes a buscarme hoy después del trabajo y damos una vuelta como la parejita recién formada que somos? (´▽`ʃƪ)

Hoy termino a las nueve, pásate y cenamos juntos. Un besito （*＾3＾）/～ ".

El mensaje era demasiado azucarado, y a esas horas de la mañana lo único que sintió fueron ganas de vomitar y algo de grima, además de molestia porque era evidente que el muy imbécil se estaba riendo de él, pero sabiendo que estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía negarse como hubiera deseado, así que simplemente contestó el mensaje de la manera más escueta posible.

"Hoy tengo tiempo libre así que acepto, pero no pienso meterme en ese sitio de nuevo, así que será donde yo diga."

Iba a soltar el teléfono y a vestirse de una vez por todas, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo pues, veloz como un rayo, Takao había contestado ya a su mensaje.

"Está bien, señor gruñón. Dime una dirección y encontrémonos allí :)))"

Con ganas de tirar el móvil por la ventana, tipeó la dirección, esperando que eso fuese suficiente y que no le hablara más por el resto del día, pero de nuevo el otro ni siquiera le dejó soltar el aparato y le contestó con un ok seguido de un corazón completamente innecesario. En absoluto dispuesto a contestar a aquella tontería, Midorima tiró el móvil sobre la cama y por fin se dirigió a ponerse algo más abrigado.

Eran ya las diez y el siempre puntual Shintarou ya estaba en el sitio donde habían quedado, envuelto en un abrigo que era casi el doble de ancho que él y una bufanda roja que le tapaba una buena porción de la cara y que casualmente era su objeto de la suerte de aquel día. Hacía un frío que pelaba y lo que menos tenía ganas era de estar en la calle, pero como no le quedaba otra opción estaba allí plantado como un pasmarote mientras los minutos pasaban. Al parecer, aquel Takao no entendía el sentido de la puntualidad, porque ya llevaba allí más de diez minutos y el muy idiota no aparecía. Midorima odiaba con toda su alma a la gente que llegaba tarde a sus citas, especialmente si no deseaba estar allí, que era casi todas las veces.

Justo cuando ya pensaba que se le estaba congelando la punta de la nariz y la perdería para siempre, el moreno apareció, todo acelerado haciendo un sprint hacia él y básicamente lo abrazó como si fueran una pareja de toda la vida o acaso se conocieran de algo. El primer acto reflejo que tuvo fue darle un empujón, pues no era muy dado a esas muestras de afecto, aún más por perfectos desconocidos que lo chantajeaban, y Takao cayó al suelo de culo. Lo miró entonces con un infantil puchero, evidentemente molesto.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso, señor gruñón? Es de mala educación—se quejó el chico, extendiendo una mano hacia él en espera de que lo ayudara a levantarse, pero eso no ocurrió, así que acabó levantándose de un salto, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—¿Por qué has hecho tú eso? No toques a las personas sin su permiso—gruñó molesto, apretando la mandíbula para no darle un golpe en la cabeza, aunque estaba terriblemente tentado.

—Pero se supone que ahora somos una pa-re-ja~—el tono de su voz y esa sonrisa terriblemente burlona le indicaban que el mocoso estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mientras a él le recorrían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.—Y las pa-re-jas hacen esas cosas, ¿no, señor gruñón?

—Pero las parejas de mentira no tienen por qué—bufó entre dientes, mirándolo de tal forma que si las miradas matasen el moreno ahora no sería nada más que un poquito de polvo, sin embargo el más joven solo se rió, obviamente no tomándoselo en serio ni un poquito.

—Ya, ya, ¿entonces a dónde vamos? ¡Me muero de hambre!

—¿A mí que me cuentas? Eres tú el que ha llegado tarde, deberías haber pensado algo—exclamó con ojos asesinos tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—También podrías haber ido pensando tú algo mientras esperabas, ¿no?—contestó insolentemente el mocoso— Pero bueno, si insistes... ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

Shintarou solo asintió con la cabeza, demasiado molesto como para hablar, y como si no hubiera entendido lo que significaba el empujón anterior Takao lo agarró del brazo para tirar de él en la dirección correcta. Por suerte, el actor estaba demasiado cansado como para propinarle otro de esos empujones, así que simplemente se dejó arrastrar por aquel horrible adolescente cuyo rostro se mostraba demasiado entusiasmado y parecía dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, y debía admitirlo -solo para sus adentros, claro- que el sitio era mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Era amplio y luminoso, elegantemente decorado, un sitio que parecía acorde a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Se había temido que lo llevara a una hamburguesería cutre o algo así, así que eso estaba por completo alejado de sus espectativas y lo agradeció profundamente.

—¿Qué te parece, señor gruñón?—preguntó Takao mientras esperaban a que les diesen una mesa, aún sin soltarle del brazo, cosa que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—No está mal del todo—murmuró entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos—Y deja de llamarme "señor gruñón", tengo nombre, ¿sabes?

—Ah, cierto, eres Shintarou, ¿verdad?—preguntó el otro entusiasmado.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre?—la vena de la sien del actor se estaba hinchando a unos extremos peligrosos y parecía a punto de explotar, pero eso no detuvo a su acompañante.

—Tienes razón, ahora que somos pareja llamarte así suena demasiado frío. Te llamaré Shin-Chan.

Si no hubiera sido porque el maître apareció diciéndoles que ya tenían mesa libre, lo más probable es que Takao hubiera salido de allí con un ojo morado o algo por el estilo, pero por suerte no hubo más incidentes hasta que llegaron a la mesa, y Midorima esperaba que todo se mantuviera así, porque sino iba a ser una noche muy larga. Demasiado.


	2. So don't forget

Hola, hola~

Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de este fic. Sí, lo sé, he tardado bastante más de lo que me hubiera gustado, y es algo más corto que el anterior, pero tuve problemas con él mientras lo estaba escribiendo y me ha costado mucho terminarlo.

Aún no estoy segura de si será una historia corta o larga, pero las cosas solo acaban de comenzar. Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, y ya sabéis, si os ha gustado dejad un review para hacérmelo saber. 3

**# Chapter 2—So don't forget**

La noche, a decir verdad, no fue tan mal como Shintarou hubiera esperado. Evidentemente, no fue la mejor noche de su vida, pero por lo menos, Takao era alguien que a pesar de su aspecto, sabía mantener una conversación interesante. No es que Midorima fuera muy dado a hablar por sí mismo, así que agradecía no tener que llenar silencios incómodos, y la incesante cháchara que en otros momentos hubiera odiado se convirtió en su salvavidas.

Por supuesto, el más joven tenía la mala costumbre de hacer demasiadas preguntas acerca de su vida personal que no quería responder, como alguna posible pareja, su familia, o incluso que hubiera sido si actuar no hubiera sido su pasión. El amargo recuerdo del baloncesto lo golpeó con una fuerza inesperada, y si bien era una persona bastante inexpresiva cuando no estaba metido en algún papel, en su cara se reflejó el dolor que le causaba siquiera pensar en eso.

Ya habían pasado casi seis años desde la lesión, desde que no había podido continuar con su _verdadero_ sueño, pero seguía doliendo casi tanto como al principio. Puede que se hubiera resignado a su suerte y había encontrado otra vocación, pero aún añoraba con locura los días en los que podía sentir el fervor en la cancha, la adrenalina de los partidos, aquella sensación de que nada ni nadie podría interponerse en su camino de llegar a ser el mejor... No lo había superado del todo, no todavía.

Su expresión debió convencer a Takao de que no era la mejor idea seguir por ese camino, así que de inmediato trató de cambiar de tema, balbuceando algo acerca de una llamada perdida y revisando su móvil incómodamente. Midorima trató de relajarse, concentrándose en el plato de spaguettis que tenía delante y jugando un poco con estos hasta que se encontró mejor, asiendo su objeto de la suerte, que aún permanecía en su bolsillo, con la otra mano.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué aspiraciones en la vida tienes?—preguntó al fin, incapaz de soportar más el terrible silencio en el que se habían visto envueltos ambos. Puede que no quisiera estar allí en una cita con el moreno, pero ya que no tenía otra opción, no deseaba no volver a hablar por el resto de la noche.

—Bueno...—el más joven pareció sorprendido de que le preguntase tan repentinamente, pero dejó el móvil a un lado para esbozar una sonrisa—La verdad, me gustaría ser estrella del rock—exclamó con un tono de voz que hacía dudar a Takao de si hablaba en broma o en serio—Pero por ahora estoy estudiando Bellas Artes.

La respuesta pilló desprevenido al actor, que no hubiera imaginado nunca que tras la apabullante personalidad del adolescente había un alma sensible con el arte.

—¡No pongas esa cara! Ni que fuera tan raro—se quejó Takao cruzándose de brazos y haciendo algo parecido a un puchero—Me gusta mucho la pintura, y la verdad es que algún día me gustaría ser alguien reconocido, pero por ahora mis padres no lo apoyan, así que me tengo que pagar yo la carrera. Por eso estaba trabajando en el bar—explicó y aunque lo que estaba contando no era especialmente alentador, su tonto de voz seguía siendo animado.

—Ahora lo entiendo, realmente pensé...—comenzó Shintarou, pero de inmediato cerró la boca con las mejillas enrojecidas, no estaba muy seguro de si debía decir lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—¿Qué pensaste?—era evidente que el color que su cara estaba adquiriendo había causado aún más curiosidad en el menor.

—Pensé que simplemente trabajabas allí por gusto. Ya sabes, como es un bar para gays y tú eres... gay...—admitió, y la verdad, si lo decía en voz alto sonaba un poco ridículo.

Aún más ridículo se sintió cuando el moreno estalló en francas carcajadas, incluso echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que la risa golpeaba su estrecho cuerpo. Midorima juntó las cejas en un gesto de molestia, incluso aún más rojo que antes y desvió la mirada hacia su plato mientras se arreglaba las gafas, tratando de no mostrar lo mortificado que estaba.

—Ay...—murmuró Kazunari cuando consiguió contenerse un poco, limpiándose una lágrima que quería resbalarse por su mejilla, pero su tono de voz aún amenazaba con volver a convertirse en risas—Eres tan divertido a veces... Menudo eres, Shin-chan. Los heteros no trabajan en un bar solo por gusto, ¿así que por qué íbamos a hacerlo los gays?—preguntó de la forma más calmada que pudo—Es obvio que apliqué allí porque era un bar de ambiente y quería ver si podía hacer amigos o algo, pero incluso aunque fuera hetero me hubieran contratado. El trabajo es trabajo, sirve para ganarse el pan, y dudo que la orientación sexual tenga que ver con eso.

Realmente, Takao no parecía molesto, y le había explicado de la manera más calmada y lógica posible. Esto solo humilló más al actor, que parecía a punto de fundirse con el color de la salsa de tomate de su plato. Realmente, no sabía nada acerca de los gays, pero... para eso estaba haciendo eso al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Para aprender, y al menos ahora no volvería a hacer el ridículo nunca más con eso.

Finalmente, y sin más momentos incómodos, terminaron de comer y Takao pagó la cuenta antes de salir del local. El frío los golpeó a ambos, y Midorima se enterró todo lo que pudo en su bufanda roja, tratando de evitar que se le congelara la nariz. Caminaron un poco en dirección al coche del mayor sin hablarse y no fue hasta que estuvieron frente a este hasta que rompieron el silencio.

—Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya, mañana tengo clases temprano, y si no me acuesto pronto seré un muerto viviente. Te llamaré muy pronto, Shin-chan. ¡Buenas noches!

El de las gafas solo acertó a asentir, sin decir nada, y viendo que no tenía intenciones de decir ni una sola palabra, Takao desapareció calle abajo. Durante unos segundos, se sintió completamente culpable; hacía frío, era tarde y él tenía coche, podía haberse ofrecido a llevar al menor a casa, pero al fin y al cabo no era su problema, y no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerle las cosas más fáciles al niñato que lo estaba chantajeando, así que sin pensarlo más, se montó en su coche, agradecido de que la noche al fin había acabado, y pronto olvidando su ligera preocupación para concentrarse en acurrucarse bajo las mantas más cálidas de todo su apartamento.

La primera visión que lo recibió al llegar a casa fue Kagami tirado en el sofá, solo en calzoncillos blancos y con un bol de palomitas sobre el estómago, mirando tan concentrado la tele que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Takao había entrado. El chico alzó las cejas, mirando con diversión a su compañero de piso y se colocó delante de la tele para llamar su atención.

—Se dice hola, ¿sabías?—preguntó con voz y una sonrisa burlonas, colocando sus manos en las caderas como si fuera una madre enfadada.

—Quítate de en medio, estoy viendo el partido—fue lo único que recibió del pelirrojo, aparte de una palomita en la frente que le hizo reír.

—Vale, vale, lo pillo, no te interesa que tu querido Kazunari lo haya pasado mal en una cita con un hombre malo que no se ha ofrecido a llevarlo a casa con el frío que hacía—exclamó con voz dramática y lastimera mientras se quitaba las prendas de abrigo y las dejaba en el perchero, apartándose de delante de la tele.

—Es tu culpa, Kazunari, siempre sales con gilipollas—aquella respuesta le hizo poner un puchero, pero Kagami estaba demasiado concentrado de nuevo en el partido como para verlo, así que solo suspiró yendo hacia su cuarto.

La verdad, el chico tenía razón, sus relaciones solían ser desastrosas por el simple hecho de que solo salía con chicos que tenían más papeletas para entrar en la cárcel que en sus pantalones. No es que lo buscara, simplemente ocurría, en cuanto ponía los ojos en alguien, este resultaba ser un ex-drogadicto, un pandillero o algo igualmente desastroso, y por mucho que lo intentase, al final todo acababa, muchas veces de manera más bien poco agradable. El último caso no era diferente, aunque debía admitir que era mucho mejor que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

Himuro Tatsuya era un chico malo, alguien a quien le gustaba meterse en problemas por el mismo hecho de estar en ellos, aunque nadie sabía por qué. Se metía en peleas, bebía demasiado y tenía por regla, solo estar con chicos que tuvieran pareja. Era ridículamente guapo, así que nadie se oponía a estar con él tampoco, aunque fuera una noche, y además tenía fama de ser un amante increíble. Había sido amigo de Kagami durante mucho tiempo cuando ambos vivían en Estados Unidos, y de vez en cuando venía a pasar el rato a su apartamento, cada día con algún chico nuevo. Había sido entonces cuando Takao había caído completamente por él, con las pequeñas charlas que habían compartido, y la verdad, sino tenía ningún problema contigo era el ser más encantador sobre la faz de la tierra.

Suspiró, apoyándose contra la columna justo al lado de su habitación, con una sonrisa algo idiota solo por pensar en él, y justo así, con cara de bobalicón perdido lo encontró su otro compañero de piso, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko era, para bien o para mal, una persona con poca presencia, casi como un fantasma. Normalmente, parecía una sombra por el lugar, moviéndose silenciosamente, y si alguno de ellos estaba distraído o con la guardia baja solían darse unos sustos de muerte al percatarse de que estaba junto a ellos. También tenía un tono de voz suave que complementaba con una forma de hablar muy correcta y educada, y era bastante inexpresivo. Con todo y con eso, podía ser un ángel con forma humana cuando quería, pero si se enfadaba -cosa que solía pasar cuando Kagami se comía la mitad de la comida del refrigerador de una sentada- mejor correr y esconderse hasta que la tormenta pasara. Además, era honesto y directo de una forma casi dolorosa, pero sus consejos solían ser muy buenos y tanto él como el pelirrojo los tomaban en cuenta.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con tu cita, Takao-kun?—preguntó amablemente, sobresaltando al muchacho que no lo había visto ni venir.

—Ah, eso...—murmuró poniéndose una mano en el pecho en un intento desesperado de calmar su corazón, que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Joder con Tetsuya.—Pues no ha estado mal. El chico es muy mono, aunque algo incómodo. Eso sí, es un cascarrabias, no soporta ni una broma chiquitita de nada.

—Conociendo tus bromas, entiendo que no las tolerase bien—aquella respuesta hizo poner cara de pena al moreno—Igualmente, pareces muy entusiasmado. Parecías más perdido de lo habitual con esa sonrisa que traías.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse con fuerza porque sí, Tetsuya había visto esa cara de imbécil que ponía a veces. Ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle para decirle que no estaba pensando en el actor de pelo verde, sino en Himuro, pues aquello solo le traería problemas y una larga regañina acerca de no fijarse en tíos fuera de su alcance con un 99% de probabilidades de convertirse en criminales.

—Cállate—le espetó, aunque incapaz de borrar de nuevo la sonrisa de su cara—No es por eso que sonrío así.

Kuroko no insistió en el tema, pero era obvio que no le creía.

A ver, no es que Midorima no tuviera su aquel. Para empezar, era un actor famoso en Japón y por supuesto eso de ver a una medio estrella de cerca siempre era impresionante. Además, era sin duda, una de las personas más guapas que había tenido el placer de conocer nunca, con esas facciones tan finas y esos ojos tan verdes. Era demasiado serio, aunque era tan divertido molestarlo y verle poner esas caras de enfado que sentía, solo era una fachada para no reírse de las tonterías que hacía, que tampoco le importaba demasiado. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado pillado de Himuro como para siquiera fijarse realmente en él, además de que tenían un trato. Midorima solo era su pasaje hasta Tatsuya.

Y no le había traído hasta casa.

Los días de Midorima pasaron bastante tranquilos mientras su móvil se mantuvo en silencio. No tenía mucho que hacer aparte de prepararse para el papel, y como aún faltaban unos meses para la grabación esperaba tener todo listo para entonces. Ya había memorizado su guión a rasgos muy generales, y aunque aún le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer, todo iba bien, pero la calma no duró mucho tiempo.

Aquel viernes recibió un mensaje de su pesadilla particular citándolo en el mismo bar donde se habían conocido. Al parecer, el chico que le gustaba estaría allí y bueno, era hora de empezar con su plan, que cada vez le convencía menos. Así que allí estaba, un viernes por la noche preparándose para tener una cita con un hombre **de nuevo**. Si alguien le hubiera contado aquello un par de semanas atrás habría pensado que estaban locos, pero ahora estaba envuelto en esa ridícula sensación y lo peor es que se había vestido muy concienzudamente para ello.

Como todavía hacía frío había elegido ropa abrigada, un jersey negro de cuello alto y unos vaqueros que se le pegaban a las piernas y según sus compañeras de reparto le hacían un culo espectacular. Evidentemente, no es que le interesase que nadie en ese lugar le mirase el culo, pero de alguna forma quería verse bien. Ya era suficiente tener que pasar por aquello para que encima le viesen mal vestido.

Antes de salir, revisó que lo llevaba todo, incluido su objeto de la suerte de aquel día, un llavero con forma de zapatilla, que por fortuna era bastante discreto. Nunca le había importado lo que la gente pensara de sus objetos, pero la verdad es que ya estaba bastante lejos de su zona de comfort como para arriesgarse a que alguien se burlara de él.

Salió de su casa hundiéndose todo lo que pudo detrás del abrigo y la bufanda, deseando que al menos dentro del local hiciera buen tiempo, y sobre todo, que nadie lo reconociera, aunque Takao le había prometido que estaría demasiado oscuro y todo el mundo estaría demasiado borracho como para que nadie le prestase demasiada atención. De todas formas, había acabado por completar su atuendo con su querida bufanda roja que esperaba no tener que quitarse dentro.

Pasó a toda velocidad por el barrio rojo, intentando que nadie viese su cara, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible al bar donde habían quedado, profundizando en las calles que como era normal ese día y por esas horas, estaban bastante llenas de parejas y grupos de amigos. Se sentía el único que iba solo, aunque ese sentimiento se acabó pronto, en cuanto llegó al local y Takao, que estaba esperándolo en la puerta, se le tiró encima básicamente.

—¿O-otra vez?—gruñó, al menos había podido agarrarlo antes de que lo tirase al suelo—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de invadir mi espacio personal?—preguntó apartándolo un poco de él rojo como un tomate y arreglándose las gafas, que se le habían descolocado tras el impacto.

—Pero Shin-chan, tenía muchas ganas de verte~—exclamó Takao con cara de pena y una voz extremadamente celosa, incluso para él, y de alguna forma intuyó que el teatro había comenzado y tendría que interpretar su papel.

La confirmación de que esto era así llegó cuando un chico desconocido se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. Completamente vestido de negro, con una camiseta llena de dibujos algo violentos y pantalones rotos llenos de cadenas, el chico, que debía ser de la edad del estudiante, tenía pintas de delincuente en potencia, aunque incluso Midorima podía reconocer que era insultantemente guapo, con esa cara delicada y pequeña, los ojos grises como el acero, la marca justo de su ojo y una sonrisa que podía valer un millón de yenes, aunque sentía que en ese momento era completamente falsa.

—Ah, Shin-chan, este es Himuro Tatsuya, un amigo de mío y de mi compañero de piso—lo presentó con una sonrisa tal que sin duda ese tipo tenía que ser de quien estaba enamorado.

—Encantado—comentó Himuro, extendiendo su mano hacia él y no tuvo más remedio que dársela, intentando parecer amable, incluso aunque odiaba el contacto humano, más de la gente que no conocía.—Así que este es tu novio, Kazu-chan, ¿cómo no me habías dicho antes que estabas saliendo con alguien?—preguntó girándose hacia el moreno.

—Es que apenas hemos empezado—se disculpó el chico aún con esa sonrisa idiota en la cara mientras el actor se hundía más en la bufanda, esperando no parecer demasiado sospechoso.

—Oh, espero que os vaya muy bien entonces~¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?

—Midorima Shintarou—respondió demasiado rápido, abriendo entonces mucho los ojos por su terrible metedura de pata. Básicamente se había condenado a sí mismo.

—Oh, como ese chico de la tel...—el rostro de Himuro se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa—¡Serás...! ¿Cómo no me has dicho que estabas saliendo con un famoso?

Takao se apresuró a hacer un gesto de ruego con las manos, mientras Shintarou parecía querer morirse justo en ese mismo instante; que se lo tragara la tierra, que lo atropellase un camión, lo que sea menos estar allí plantado.

—P-por favor, no digas nada, Tatsuya. Shin-chan no quiere que nadie sepa nada porque sería un problema para su imagen—explicó el estudiante rápidamente, con voz casi suplicante y mirándolo ansioso a los ojos.

—Está bien, está bien, me mantendré callado como una tumba—fue la ligera respuesta del otro chico, que sonrió en dirección a Shintarou felizmente—Vamos a entrar ya, Taiga y Kuroko están dentro.

Ante la simple reacción del otro ambos se relajaron. Takao miró algo arrepentido a Midorima, que parecía todavía asustado y ambos le hicieron un gesto al otro para que se adelantara un momento.

—Eso ha estado cerca...—murmuró el menor metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con un pequeño puchero—No esperaba que dijeras tu nombre de verdad, al menos no todavía.

—L-lo he dicho sin pensar—admitió Midorima con un suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, incapaz de verlo por la cantidad de luces rodeando el bar frente al que aún estaban parados—Espero de verdad que no se lo diga a nadie... Es él quien te gusta, ¿verdad?—preguntó entonces bajando la mirada para clavarla en el moreno.

—Ah... ¿tanto se nota?—Takao se sonrojó apenas, y al fin sonrió—Sí, es él... ¿no es perfecto?—preguntó con voz soñadora que hizo que el mayor sufriera escalofríos de puro disgusto.

—Anda, vamos dentro...—susurró esperando no tener que oír ese tono de voz demasiado a menudo.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue lo primero que sintió nada más abrir los ojos, aumentado por el fogonazo de luz que provenía de la ventana entreabierta de su cuarto. Se removió en la cama con un gruñido, cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras palpaba por su teléfono a ciegas y acercando la pantalla a su rostro para ver la hora: las dos de la tarde.

Takao suspiró, agradeciendo que fuera sábado y tras unos minutos tratando de volver a dormirse, salió de la cama porque el punzante dolor de cabeza no se lo permitió. ¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? Trató de hacer memoria, pero la verdad es que a partir de la tercera copa no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, su cabeza no daba para más. Se puso algo para andar por la casa, porque por alguna razón había desparramado toda su ropa por el cuarto, y hacía bastante frío.

Fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, pues sentía que se estaba muriendo de sed, y de paso a tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, ingiriendo el agua a pequeños tragos mientras el medicamento hacía su efecto, intentando acordarse de lo que había hecho. Recordaba el incidente con Himuro en la puerta, y luego dentro del local a Midorima comportándose como... bueno, como si de verdad fueran pareja.

Le había sorprendido lo buen actor que era realmente, tanto cuando lo había conocido y había descubierto que era una persona realmente seria e inexpresiva. Aquella noche había sido todo risas y buen humor, incluso aunque no hablara demasiado, y lo había mantenido cerca todo el tiempo, incluso lo había abrazado un par de veces por detrás para que ambos parecieran una verdadera pareja. Y Himuro los había mirado tan intensamente todo el rato... Takao no podía estar más feliz, incluso con el pulsante dolor que todavía sentía en las sienes, estaba seguro de que ahora Tatsuya al fin le echará cuentas, y esa era una de las partes más importantes de su plan para conseguirlo. Mentalmente, agradeció al actor por haber sido tan útil esa noche y no comportarse como el rancio que había resultado ser la primera vez que quedaron.

—Ah, Takao-kun, veo que ya te has despertado—la voz suave de Kuroko, a quien no había visto aparecer, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.—Anoche realmente bebiste mucho.

—Ah, sí, me pasé bastante—admitió con un pequeño suspiro, aunque sonriendo todavía por el sentimiento de satisfacción que perduraba al saber que todo parecía ir sobre ruedas—Bebí tanto que ni me acuerdo de lo que pasó.

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas?—el del pelo azul levantó una ceja, mirándolo de forma bastante escéptica—¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

—¿Eh? No sé, beberme la tercera copa e ir a bailar con Shin-chan... ya sabes, el chico que os presenté anoche.

—¿Solo hasta ahí? Pues diste un buen espectáculo en la discoteca...—murmuró su amigo acercándose hasta la nevera para sacar algo de comer.

—¿U-un buen espectáculo...?

De repente se oyó un grito desde el salón y eso alertó a Kazunari, que tras las palabras de su compañero sentía eso como una sentencia de muerte. Tras unos segundos Kagami apareció en la cocina con cara furiosa y señalándolo con el dedo.

—¿Qué hace ese tío durmiendo medio desnudo en el sofá?—chilló con pinta de querer pegarle una torta y eso le hizo ponerse en pie e ir corriendo hacia el salón para comprobar quién demonios estaba allí.

Sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad cuando vio a Midorima solo en ropa interior, profundamente dormido, acurrucado en su sofá como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que le hubiera parecido tierna si la situación no hubiera sido completamente ridícula. ¿¡Qué demonios había pasado?! ¿Acaso se habían...? ¡No, aquello era imposible! Estaba bastante seguro de que Shin-chan era hetero, o al menos que no le gustaban los hombres, y además... ¿qué le hubiera llevado a acostarse con él? Era completamente absurdo.

Tragó saliva, sabía que debía despertarlo para aclarar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no se sentía capaz. Probablemente, el actor se pondría furioso, le echaría la culpa de todo y no accedería a seguir ayudándolo, pero también era posible que se acordase de todo y aquello fuera un malentendido. Incapaz de decidir, tomó asiento en uno de los brazos del sofá, mirando ansiosamente al mayor y esperando no haberla cagado tanto. Tal vez, lo mejor sería esperar a que despertara, así que se mantuvo callado mientras lo miraba dormir.

La vista no era mala, el cuerpo del actor, aunque delgado, estaba bien formado, y de la manera en la que estaba colocado podía ver su trasero perfectamente formado de manera deliciosa. Además, con su rostro relajado y sin gafas, parecía un angelito. Solo esperaba que esa cara no se transformase en la de un demonio, y que esos ojos tan verdes, al abrirse, no echaran un fuego asesino. ¿Tendría acaso tanta suerte?


	3. Hangover

#

Capítulo 3

El despertar de Midorima había sido como el de un volcán: temido, peligroso y explosivo. De hecho, Takao estaba sorprendido de no estar hecho trocitos muy pequeños y pegoteado de forma sangrienta en las paredes. En los ojos verdosos del actor brillaba un fuego que no esperaba ni hubiera querido ver nunca.

A decir verdad, se lo esperaba, él también se hubiera sentido así de despertar en una casa desconocida con gente desconocida gritando a su alrededor y casi desnudo. Takao, intentando aplacar su furia le había traído una manta mientras gritaba una sarta de insultos muy ingeniosos y Tetsuya intentaba calmarlo con todo su arsenal, pero apenas si su voz se escuchaba como el murmurllo del viento.

Kagami también estaba histérico y no toleraba que nadie le hablase así a su compañerodepisoamigocasinovioaunquenuncaloadmitiría, así que trataba de mirarlo amenazadoramente poniéndose de puntillas para salvar los pocos centímetros de altura que lo separaban de Midorima, dando una imagen bastante ridícula y Takao tuvo que taparse la boca con las dos manos para no echarse a reír en una situación tan seria.

No supo en qué momento pero de repente todo quedó en silencio, cosa que aprovechó para echarle la manta por encima de los hombros al actor y comenzar a hablar.

—¡Te prometo que no sé lo que ha pasado! N-no hay pruebas de que haya pasado nada… ¡Ni siquiera estábamos durmiendo en la misma cama!

—¡¿Entonces por qué estaba aquí tirado y desnudo?! ¿¡Qué me has hecho, maldito degenerado?!

—¡Que no te he hecho nada! O eso creo… No me acuerdo de nada de anoche, y por lo que veo tú tampoco…

—¿Cómo no te puedes acordar? ¡Tienes que acordarte! Tú has sido el que me ha metido en esta mierda y encima ¡te aprovechas de mí!

Takao quiso contestar pero nadie se esperaba lo que ocurrió antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. De repente, la mano de Tetsuya voló a toda velocidad para estamparse contra la mejilla del actor, sonando fuerte por todo el salón. Ninguno supo como reaccionar, y de hecho Takao no sabía si iba a poder moverse para evitar que Midorima fulminase a Kuroko y devorase sus entrañas. Por suerte, nada de eso ocurrió.

—Por fin pareces dispuesto a escuchar, Midorima-san. Lo que llevo intentando decirte desde que despertaste es que no ocurrió nada. Llegásteis a casa y teníais calor, así que os quitásteis la ropa. Luego tú te quedaste dormido aquí y Takao se fue a su cama. No hay nada más.

—¿Nada de nada? —aquello parecía haber relajado por completo al mayor, que lucía un verdadero rostro de alivio.

—Nada de nada.

Después de eso todo fue muy silencioso. Midorima se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y a meterse en el baño a vestirse mientras sus compañeros de piso observaban a Takao como esperando una explicación por todo aquello, a lo que se limitó a mover las manos indicando que luego hablarían. En cuando Shintarou salió del baño hizo una reverencia, se disculpó por sus modales y fue directo hacia la puerta, sin ni siquiera mirar a nadie.

—Shin-chan, ¡espera! —Takao corrió tras él, no quería que todo acabase así, no quería ver al actor tan enfadado con él.

—¿Qué quieres, Takao? Mira, estoy muy cansado, solo quiero irme a mi casa a descansar de una vez y olvidar todo esto…

—Mira, yo lo siento mucho. No quería que te sintieras así, jamás me aprovecharía y lo sabes. O bueno, vale, apenas nos conocemos… Entiendo que te hayas puesto así. Lo que quiero decir es que… joder, perdóname. Siento no haberme acordado, siento haberte dejado durmiendo en el sofá medio desnudo fuera por lo que fuera… Prometí que te ibas a divertir y esto no ha sido demasiado divertido, así que… ¿Me dejas arreglarlo? No quiero que no volvamos a hablar. Me caes bien—la mirada de Midorima no indicaba nada, ni bueno ni malo, y sentía los nervios bullir en su interior.

Finalmente, suspiró llevándose las manos a las sienes.

—Está bien, te perdono. Supongo que si no ha pasado nada no hay motivo para enfadarse…-la cara de Kazunari se iluminó como la de un niño—Pero no volveré a salir de fiesta contigo

—Ah, pero…—el moreno se mordió el labio aguantando su protesta, quería salir más con el actor—Bueno, hagamos un trato. Yo te compenso por esto y tú te lo piensas, ¿vale? —el gruñido que dio lo tomó como una afirmación—¡Genial! Bueno, te dejo ya tranquilo, debes de estar muy cansado… ¡Nos vemos pronto Shin-chan!

La única respuesta del mayor fue un portazo.

Una media hora después, Takao estaba terminando de contarle la "maravillosa" historia de cómo se habían conocido Midorima y él a Kuroko y Kagami, pero la verdadera, no la trola de la noche anterior.

—O sea que hiciste un trato con ese tonto del culo para… ¿acostarte con Tatsuya? —Kagami lo miraba de una forma que indicaba que pensaba que tenía una grave enfermedad mental—¿Qué coño pasa contigo?

—Mira, Shin-chan no es tonto del culo, solo es… un poco difícil de tratar. ¡Y es la única manera! Himuro solo se acuesta con personas con pareja…

—Por eso tú no deberías ir detrás del culo de Tatsuya. Es mi mejor amigo y tal, pero me parece de ser un poco gilipollas que haga eso.

—¿Puedes dejar de insultar a la gente con la que salgo o quiero salir?

—El señor Tengo-un-palo-metido-en-el-culo no cuenta como pareja tuya. Es un montaje—indicó inteligentemente Taiga, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño

—¡Como si lo fuera! No te metas con Shin-chan, en el fondo es un cachito de pan—o eso esperaba, la verdad.

Mientras ellos discutían, Kuroko parecía muy callado, mucho más de lo habitual, y parecía estar analizando la situación muy a fondo.

—Kagami, cállate—ordenó de repente, haciendo que el pelirrojo cerrase la boca de golpe—Kazunari… creo que hay algo que debería decirte. No he querido hablar antes porque anoche Midorima-san ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso, pero… sí que pasó algo.

—¿E-en serio?

_El volumen de la música era ensordecedor, tanto que podían sentir cada bajo de los altavoces vibrando por su cuerpo. Takao estaba muy borracho, más borracho de lo que nunca había estado, pero se sentía bien. Todo le daba vueltas y así bailar era mucho más divertido. De repente se vio envuelto en los brazos de alguien, en un suave calor acolchado y sonrió al levantar la vista y ver allí a Midorima._

—_¡Shin-chan! ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?_ _—gritó a toda voz para que pudiera escucharlo y las mejillas sonrosadas del chico del pelo verde parecían indicar que sí._

—_He… he bebido demasiado, todo es demasiado… confuso, Takao._ _—murmuraba mientras lo apretaba un poco más entre sus brazos—Eres el único al que conozco… y todo me da vueltas_

—_No te preocupes, ¿no es divertido? —preguntó dejándose abrazar con gusto. Llevaba tantos meses sin uno que no podía más que disfrutarlo, y Midorima olía tan fantásticamente, a algo delicioso que no conocía, y hundir la cara en su pecho fue lo menos que podía hacer para apreciarlo._

—_No estoy del todo seguro…—su cara parecía de completa lucha interna: por una parte parecía querer decir que sí, por otra su ceño estaba más fruncido que nunca pero no como si estuviera enfadado, sino más como el de un niño pequeño enfurruñado. Eso le causó ternura._

—_Me sorprende que seas tan buen actor—comentó entonces Kazunari, sin sacar la cabeza del pecho del más alto—Realmente ahora mismo parecemos una pareja._

—_Ese era el objetivo, ¿no? —preguntó con mal disimulado orgullo—A ojos de los demás, somos una pareja._

—_Lo estás haciendo muy bien—alabó Takao con un ligero canturreo en la voz, mirándolo a los ojos y subiéndole las gafas que se le estaban bajando y el actor estaba tan borracho que hasta había olvidado subírselas. —Seguro que tu papel te sale genial_

—_Pues eso espero… me siento tan gay—se quejó con un tono de voz que le pareció adorable._

—_Se supone que lo eres—apuntilló el moreno—Además, no te quejes, ni siquiera nos hemos besado aún… Eres lo más hetero de este bar probablemente. Incluso lo pareces con esa estúpida cara de tener un palo metido por el culo._

—_¡Yo no…! Ugh, eres tan desagradable. —Shintaro frunció aún más el ceño mientras Takao se reía a toda voz, incluso haciendo que otras personas en la pista de baile se girasen a mirarlo—¡Cállate! Tu risa es ridícula_

—_¿Y si no quiero?_

—_Pues te callaré yo—espetó medio rabioso_

—_¿Y cómo prendes hacerlo, eh? _

_El menor iba a sacarle la lengua, burlón, pero ni tiempo le dio, de pronto su boca se vio invadida por unos labios torpes y finos que cumplieron la función de callarlo perfectamente. Sus manos se engancharon al jersey negro del otro para acercarse más a él, correspondiendo al beso como pudo, poniéndose de puntillas para salvar la diferencia de altura entre ellos y evitar que Midorima se agachase tanto._

_No sabía si era el alcohol o que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con otro hombre de aquella manera, pero sentía como todo le ardía, desde los labios hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. Era como si una oleada de verano lo recorriese entero y se sentía tan bien…_

_Por desgracia, se terminó, y demasiado bruscamente. Takao se quedó con cara de idiota y la boca entreabierta como la de un pez, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la cara azorada de Midorima, que parecía tan desconcertado como él._

—_Mierda, ¿por qué he hecho eso? —preguntó tapándose el rostro para evitar mirar a nadie—¡M-me lo estás pegando!_

—_¿El qué? —preguntó el menor aún más confundido_

—_Me estás pegando tu homosexualidad—lo acusó casi con rabia, separándose de él y alejándose, perdiéndose entre la multitud de cuerpos sudorosos._

Con pocos datos, y su propia memoria que había ido recordando a medida que Kuroko hablaba, toda la escena regresó de golpe a su cabeza, haciendo que un escalofrío lo recorriera entero. Midorima lo había besado…

—Espera, ¿tú cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó extrañado

—Estuve casi todo el rato allí…—murmuró, pareciendo algo desanimado.

—¿AH, sí? —preguntó riendo nerviosamente—¿Y sabes lo que pasó… después?

—No, desaparecisteis de la fiesta y hasta que no volvimos no vimos a Midorima-san durmiendo en el sofá. —le explicó Tetsuya, mientras Kagami gruñía ante el recuerdo de habérselo encontrado casi desnudo.

Takao se sobó las sienes, agobiado por todo aquello, preguntándose si el resto de la noche había acabado bien o si por el contrario alguno de los dos recuperaría la memoria y todo volvería a estropearse. Si perdía el apoyo de Midorima, todo se iría a traste y jamás conseguiría tener a Himuro en su cama… y no podía permitírselo, necesitaba estar con él, lo quería.

Finalmente, decidió darle un descanso a su pobre mente y se metió a la ducha, cansado y con la cabeza a punto de explotarle, y comenzó a divagar… y de repente el beso de Midorima se le hizo algo tan apetecible que quiso volver a conseguirlo.

Midorima se sentía agotadísimo. Desde aquel fatídico día de la fiesta se sentía como si algo no estuviera del todo bien. Takao no lo había contactado más desde aquel día y ya habían pasado dos semanas. Aquello era demasiado raro, teniendo en cuenta que aunque no quedasen siempre, el menor le enviaba cualquier tontería de vez en cuando.

A lo mejor pensaba que estaba demasiado enfadado con él, cosa que no era del todo cierta. Si no había pasado nada, ¿por qué enfadarse? Pero las lagunas de su memoria le hacían desconfiar de todo y preguntarse si lo que Takao sentía no era culpabilidad y por eso tenía la bandeja de entrada de su móvil vacía.

A ese malestar y esa sospecha se le unía un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad y confusión que lo estaba trayendo por la calle de la amargura. Desde que tenía memoria, Midorima nunca había sentido nada por nadie que sobrepasase los límites del agrado, y en muy extraños casos, de la amistad. Ni siquiera en el instituto, cuando todos estaban efervescentes de hormonas y buscaban enrollarse hasta con los esqueletos de los laboratorios, él no había buscado nada y no por falta de oportunidades.

Por su condición de jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto, su taquilla siempre estaba llena de cartas de amor de admiradoras, y lo llamaban el Príncipe de hielo, porque apenas cambiaba de expresión. Sin embargo, jamás había tenido novia ni se había acostado con nadie. A sus 28 años apenas había dado su primer beso –que más bien había sido robado por una de aquellas admiradoras- y era virgen, cosa que nadie sabía excepto sus amigos.

Después de una larga búsqueda por internet había decidido que era asexual: no deseaba acostarse con nadie y sus escasas urgencias sexuales podían solventarse con una ducha de agua fría o una sesión de masturbación que lo dejaba más que satisfecho. Su falta de atracción sexual le hacía la vida más fácil porque así podía librarse fácilmente de sus lazos con las personas, y solo conservaba las que realmente querían estar a su lado, y antes de dejar a alguien entrar en su vida tenía que pasar por varios filtros.

Entonces había llegado Kazunari, se había saltado todos sus filtros y había entrado en su vida como una bala, rápido y creando estragos, y de repente se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando más de lo que hubiera querido en el pequeño de ojos azules que irrumpía bestialmente en su vida cada vez que quería. Era como si además de en su vida, se hubiera metido en su cabeza y hubiera decidido interrumpirle en cada pequeña acción con su estúpida sonrisa y sus estúpidos ojos azules y su estúpido comportamiento de niño pequeño. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero siempre acababa pensando en él cada vez que divagaba y lo interrumpía cuando estaba concentrado.

Todo esto lo hacía sentir mal consigo mismo, como si estuviera enfermo y podía admitir sin duda alguna que lo echaba de menos, y él jamás había echado a nadie de menos antes. La sensación era molesta y sabía que solo conseguiría quitársela de encima si veía de una vez al estúpido niñato, pero el estúpido niñato no parecía querer ponerse en contacto de nuevo con él. ¿No había dicho que le iba a compensar lo que ocurrió en la fiesta?

Estaba de los nervios, mirando su móvil cada dos por tres a ver si de casualidad había algún mensajito molesto con un millón de caritas, pero nada. Bandeja de entrada vacía… otro día más. Daba igual, no pasaba absolutamente nada.

Para distraerse, como todas las mañanas, puso la radio y comenzó a escuchar Oha-Asa. Sentía verdadera devoción por el horóscopo y creía a pies juntillas en que el destino haría que todo fuera favorable si daba todo de sí; era por eso que lo escuchaba todos los días y actuaba según su signo anunciase. Para cualquiera eso podrían resultar patrañas, pero de verdad sentía que el destino le favorecía cuando lo hacía bien.

Se acomodó sin prestar mucha atención a los primeros signos, esperando a que la voz de la muchacha que leía el horóscopo comenzase con Cáncer.

—_Cáncer~Estos días no te está yendo muy bien. Parece que gente importante se aleja de ti y no sabes lo que hacer. Tu orgullo te impide ser quien dé el primer paso para algunas cosas, pero si consigues sobrepasarlo, ¡tu felicidad comenzará! No te escondas entre las rocas como dicta tu carácter de cangrejo y da una buena sorpresa. Tu ciclo lunar advierte que este mes estará lleno de romance. Tu objeto de la suerte es una caja de bombones._

Tenía una botella de agua en las manos que por suerte aún no había abierto, porque se le cayó y rodó debajo de uno de los sofás, pero Midorima apenas le prestó atención, demasiado conmocionado por lo que Oha-Asa acababa de anunciarle. No se solía equivocar con él, pero nunca había dado una definición tan acertada de lo que le pasaba y cómo solucionarlo. Definitivamente el destino quería que llamara a Takao y le preguntase que qué demonios le pasaba con él… Pero es que no quería que el menor se diera cuenta de que en el fondo le afectaba tanto que no lo hubiera llamado.

¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre le hacía caso a su horóscopo, y si decidía ignorarlo estaba seguro de que nada mejoraría, así que finalmente cogió el móvil y comenzó a buscar el número de Kazunari en su agenda.

Takao no quería llamar a Midorima, ni hablar. Desde la noche de la fiesta se había encontrado pensando bastante en lo que había pasado con el actor y de cómo había reaccionado. Puede que estuviera borracho, pero mientras más lo pensaba más le dolía, sobre todo porque cada vez que recordaba el beso se le estremecía todo el cuerpo, más aún recordando esa preciosa cara tan cerca.

De repente se había encontrado a sí mismo buscando doramas suyos para poder observar de cerca su cara, observando sus ojos verdosos y la rigidez de sus facciones derretirse en dulces gestos con las protagonistas de sus actuaciones. Cada vez que sus pestañas larguísimas se enredaban entre ellas sentía que el estómago le daba un vuelco y cuando miraba directamente a cámara las mariposas le bailaban hasta en la punta de los dedos.

Ahora se arrepentía de no poder rememorar la forma en la que sus labios se habían juntado y de no saborear más que el amargo alcohol que le bañaba hasta el aliento. Sí, seguía colado por Himuro, pero de repente se encontraba a sí mismo en una encrucijada y no sabía a quién de los dos hubiera deseado ver apareciendo en su puerta.

Kagami aprovechaba su debilidad para burlarse de él, y esto lo enfadaba, porque mientras más le echaba en cara el montaje más recordaba que ese beso no volvería a repetirse porque Midorima era hetero y probablemente si supiera que se habían besado lo miraría con asco y volvería a acusarlo de "contagiarle". Eso era lo que le disuadía de marcar su número cada vez.

Era por eso que cuando vio el nombre de Shin-chan seguido de un montón de corazones y estrellita como llamada entrante casi se le sale el corazón por la boca. ¿Debía contestar o no? No se esperaba eso, desde luego. Técnicamente lo estaba extorsionando así que, ¿por qué hubiera querido ponerse en contacto con él cuando nunca lo había hecho? Finalmente no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y contestó cerrando los ojos como si le fueran a pegar un golpe.

—¿Diga?_ —_preguntó intentando poner la voz más neutral posible.

—Hola, Takao…_—_murmuró la voz profunda del actor, sonando nervioso_—_¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. bien—se apresuró a decirle, sintiéndose como una colegiala porque acabó jugando con su pelo mientras hablaba—¿Y tú? ¿cómo estás?

—Bien…—larga pausa—Hace tiempo que no llamabas, no sabía si… te había pasado algo.

—Oh, no, es que he estado ocupado…—mintió descaradamente, agradeciendo que no pudiera ver el color rojo fuego de su cara

—Oh, bueno. Esperaba que continuásemos con nuestro plan, pero no sabía si aún querías…

—¡Claro que quiero! Es decir, tú aún tienes ese ridículo papel y yo todavía tengo un hombre que conquistar. ¿Quieres… pasarte por casa y discutir nuestros próximos movimientos? Tengo café y dulces—le ofreció, aunque la verdad es que no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas y tendría que pasarse corriendo por el supermercado.

—Bueno, hoy tengo el día libre. Me pasaré dentro de una hora—anunció el del pelo verde finalmente, haciéndolo inmensamente feliz.

—Genial, pues nos vemos en un rato

Dicho esto colgó y tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse a dar saltos, mientras salía corriendo hacia su cuarto para vestirse porque llevaba todo el día en pijama y tratar de peinarse un poco, aunque su pelo solía hacer lo que quería con él. Finalmente bajó a toda prisa dirección al super para hacerse con lo necesario para hacer sentir cómodo a su invitado, casi cayéndose por las escaleras en el proceso.

Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la tienda de alimentación que había un par de calles más abajo porque el supermercado estaba cerrado aquel día, intentando decidirse entre si llevar mochis o pasteles de arroz cuando oyó una voz familiar llamándolo.

—Hey, Kazunari—se giró repentinamente para ver a Himuro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que se le pusiera el vello de punta de lo bonita que era y casi se le caen los dulces de las manos—Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?

—Ah… genial—exclamó entusiasmado, había estado tan ocupado en su propia miseria que casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba—Aquí, comprando dulces

—Ya veo—dijo riéndose un poco ante el entusiasmo del otro chico, apartándose un poco el flequillo y dejando ver por unos segundos todo el brillo de sus ojos color acero—Yo he venido a por algo para la cena, parece que hay una especie de huelga de supermercados y están todos cerrados, esto es lo más cerca que había

—La verdad es que es un poco molesto, estos sitios son más caros—se quejó frunciendo los labios y haciendo reír a Himuro.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo está tu novio? —Takao estaba tan atontado que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar—¿Seguís juntos? Parecíais muy acaramelados el otro día~

—Ah, sí, Shin-chan y yo… sí, estamos juntos bien, justo íbamos a vernos ahora

—¿En serio? Que pena, la verdad, yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar… No se puede uno encontrar a un chico tan guapo y dejarlo marchar así como así, pero lo entiendo. Tienes novio, y menudo novio~

Con eso se le cayó el alma a los pies a Takao. No podía ser, no ahora que Midorima lo había llamado y que iban a hablar… No es que fueran a arreglar gran cosa, y al fin y al cabo todo el plan era para que esas cosas ocurriesen, para que Tatsuya lo mirase con otros ojos, ¿no? ¿Por qué iba a desaprovechar esa maravillosa oportunidad? ¿Por un beso que no se iba a repetir?

—¿Ibas a invitarme a cenar? Ah, me pones en un compromiso... —susurró con nerviosismo, causando de nuevo una pequeña carcajada en el otro joven

—No tienes que venir si no quieres, solo era un ofrecimiento~—dijo con voz amable, revolviéndose en pelo.

Y básicamente con esos pantalones tan apretados y esos ojos tan bonitos, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? Así que sacó el móvil y canceló la cita con Midorima, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que empezaba a pincharle en la nuca.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente en la misma situación en la que había amanecido hacía un par de semanas atrás, desnudo y con una resaca punzante en su cabeza que reverberaba por su cráneo con cada pequeño sonido. Gimoteó abriendo los ojos y recibiendo la molesta luz de la ventana, no recordaba nada de nada...

Que no estaba en su casa fue lo primero en lo que cayó, y eso lo hizo encogerse de miedo, girándose hacia el otro lado de la cama, comprobando con alivio que no había nadie allí. Sin embargo, sabía que había pasado algo… más que nada porque le dolía el culo y un espejo frente a él mostró su torso lleno de chupetones. Mierda, ¿esa era la casa de Himuro? ¿Se había acostado con él?

—Veo que ya te has despertado, inútil—gruñó una voz desde la puerta y casi le dio un síncope cuando vio a Midorima allí.

Su primer impulso fue chillar y tapar su desnudez, y todo empezó a darle vueltas porque definitivamente no se había acostado con Midorima. Eso solo hubiera ocurrido en el mundo de sus sueños más húmedos, y no se encontraba en condiciones de soñar cosas guarras, definitivamente.

—¿Q-q-qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó el actor juntando sus cejas verdes en un gesto de molestia más exagerado que de costumbre—Deja de mirarme así, no estarías desnudo si no fueras un maldito desastre. Me llamaste a las tres de la madrugada llorando como un mocoso y tuve que ir a recogerte después de que me dejaras plantado por ese… intento de delincuente juvenil. —bufó enfadado.

—¿En serio pasó eso? —preguntó demasiado dolorido como para intentar recordar, notando un ligero calor en las mejillas… no podía creerse que el frío actor hubiera hecho eso.7

—¿No me crees? —parecía que la vena del cuello le iba a estallar, así que se apresuró a asentir. —Yo no me aprovecharía de ti…

—Lo sé, lo sé—le sonrió Kazunari, arropándose un poco más entre las sábanas completamente blancas de Midorima—Oye, Shin-chan, ¿y por qué estoy desnudo?

—Te pasaste una hora llorando y diciendo que "no era justo", y acabaste por vomitarte encima, así que tuve que meterte en la ducha con ropa y todo, y hacía demasiado frío como para dejarte empapado. Además, te quedaste dormido en mi cama mientras buscaba ropa para ti, y… no hubo manera de despertarte—dijo en un tono que bien podría significar "no quería despertarte".

—Oh… Lo siento

—Ya da igual. Vístete y baja a desayunar—ordenó tirándole ropa a la cara antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Takao se quedó un rato más arropado en la calidez de las sábanas, revisando su móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. En la bandeja de entrada, un solo mensaje de Himuro.

_Anoche me lo pasé muy bien. Deberíamos repetir~Por cierto, ¿por qué te fuiste tan rápido? Espero que no hayas ido corriendo a contárselo a tu novio __ No quiero problemas._

Ya lo recordaba todo. Himuro lo había invitado a cenar y lo había emborrachado a base de copas, una detrás de otra, y luego se habían acostado… Y Kazunari se había sentido tan mal porque tenía el cerebro tan embotado… y así de claro había visto que sería lo más lejos que llegaría con Tatsuya, y oh, como dolía. Tal vez estaba más enamorado de lo que pensaba.

**PUEEEEES DEBO DISCULPARME ;-; Cuando estuve a punto de actualizar se me estropeó el ordenador, y hasta hace unas pocas semanas no tuve uno nuevo. Además, tampoco me sentía con ganas de actualizar, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste 3**


	4. You're driving me crazy

Cuando el mensajito de Takao cancelando su… ¿debería llamarlo cita?, no se molestó, al menos no en ese mismo momento. Sí, tenía ganas de ver al mocoso, pero podía entender que le hubiera salido un compromiso y Midorima era una persona completamente razonable y un adulto ocupado. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que esa sensación extraña y hueca de la desilusión le había vaciado el pecho con rapidez.

Se miró al espejo, sintiéndose de repente ridículo por haberse arreglado tanto. ¿Qué era, un adolescente hormonado? Suspiró, desaflojando la corbata negra que se cerraba alrededor de su cuello como una boa constrictor y desabrochó con rapidez los botones de la demasiado apretada camisa celeste que se había puesto solo porque una vez una chica del set había comentado que le quedaba demasiado bien para este mundo y todos habían estado de acuerdo. Suspiró, tirando ambas prendas sobre la cama y se sentó a un lado desanimado, mirando la caja de bombones que yacía sobre la almohada y que debía ser su objeto de la suerte aquel día.

Según el horóscopo, todo comenzaría a ir bien a partir de ese día si ponía de su parte, ¿entonces por qué no lo parecía? No sabía qué había hecho algo mal: se había vestido bien, había dado el primer paso y llamado a Takao aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Había dado todo lo que tenía por dar, y aún así, no había sido suficiente…

Sentía algo desagradable en el pecho que pugnaba por salir, pero lo ignoró, cerrando los ojos, acallando sus pensamientos, y así como estaba se quedó dormido. Se despertó a saber cuántas horas después, pero cuando miró por la ventana ya era de noche, y el reloj digital de su mesilla de noche marcaba una hora insana.

Gruñó levantándose con un dolor de cabeza punzante en las sienes y de mal humor, entre otras cosas porque ya no podría volver a dormirse y miró el móvil por si de casualidad alguien lo había llamado, y nada más agarrarlo el aparato empezó a vibrar con fuerza, sobresaltándolo y sin ni siquiera mirar el contacto contestó.

—¿Diga?

Nadie contestó, y eso lo puso furioso.

—Mira, si esto es una broma, será mejor que te vayas a la mier…

—¿S-shin-chan? —dijo una voz llorosa que conocía demasiado bien

—¿Takao? —preguntó extrañado, escuchando sollozar al chico como un bebé—¿Ha pasado algo grave? ¿Dónde estás? —la preocupación destilaba en su voz y en sus ojos, y de inmediato sus ojos empezaron a recorrer la habitación buscando su cartera y sus llaves para ir corriendo—Dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte.

Entre balbuceos, el menor consiguió dar una dirección coherente y Midorima, a punto de un ataque y sin ninguna información más se apresuró a montarse en el coche y conducir hasta la dirección que le había dado, encontrándose con un Kazunari desconsolado sentado en la acera.

—¿Takao…?—preguntó acercándose con cautela, colocándose a su lado y poniéndose de cuclillas para estar más cerca del otro chico y escucharlo bien—Takao, dime qué ha pasado.

—Himuro… él… él no me quiere, Shin-chan, ¡nunca me va a querer! —chilló hipando antes de echarse a llorar más fuerte y abrazarse al delgado cuerpo de Midorima—Él… me invitó a su casa y me llevó a su cama y… me sentía tan mal, tan sucio... Era como un muñeco para él, Shin-chan. No es justo, no es justo….

A pesar del abrazo indeseado y de la sensación de haber recibido una puñalada en el pecho, podía notar el cuerpo del más joven convulsionándose contra él y su fuerte olor a alcohol y no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo unos años atrás, cuando la vida había decidido joderlo hasta el fondo y lo había convertido en un guiñapo desesperado como aquel chaval, y sus brazos lo rodearon en un dulce gesto de consuelo.

—Ya está, ya está... Vamos a casa para que puedas descansar… ¿Dónde vives?

Pero no contestó, se limitó a seguir repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez y el del pelo verde chasqueó la lengua, levantándose y tirando del brazo del menor para hacer que se pusiera de pie.

—Vamos, te llevaré a mi casa, idiota.

El potente olor a café llenaba toda la cocina y eso puso a Takao de buen humor. Llevaba una camiseta de baloncesto que le quedaba enorme y solo unos calzoncillos azules, pues los pantalones del actor le quedaban demasiado grandes para poder usarlos.

La casa de Midorima era bonita y sencilla, bien decorada y digna de una persona como él. Además estaba increíblemente ordenada y Takao no sabía si era porque el actor no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí, porque era un maniático de la limpieza o una mezcla de las dos cosas y no pudo evitar recordar su cuarto y el piso en general: Kuroko era el más ordenado de los tres, sin duda, e incluso así las zonas comunes parecían una leonera a veces, ni qué decir de su cuarto o el de Kagami. No sabía como el mayor no se había muerto en ese entorno, aunque tampoco es que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en su casa.

Con su típica cara de molestia y sin mediar una palabra, Midorima le puso una taza de café negro delante y luego se dio la vuelta para servirse una a sí mismo.

—Muchas gracias—susurró el joven sintiéndose algo avergonzado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior—Por venir a buscarme y… por aguantarme borracho. Sé que no soy la mejor compañía del mundo.

El actor solo hizo un sonido de asentimiento, revolviendo el café con una cucharilla y al parecer muy absorto en esta actividad.

—Y… lo siento por haberte mentido. De verdad que quería venir, solo… Cuando Tatsuya me invitó a su casa pensé que… bueno, que nunca tendría una oportunidad igual y sabes que quiero estar con él y… —una punzada en el estómago le hizo perder el aliento por un momento—En fin, da lo mismo. Simplemente quiero que sepas que lo siento y si decides no perdonarme lo entenderé.

Pasaron unos largos, larguísimos segundos antes de que el más alto finalmente decidiera dejar de trastear con la taza y girarse para mirarlo. Su rostro no lo demostraba, pero Kazunari casi podía sentir que estaba más relajado que antes, o a lo mejor era solo fruto de sus deseos.

—Mira, no era tu obligación venir y entiendo lo que ocurrió y que hiciste algo que llevabas deseando mucho tiempo. Las grandes oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida y no deben desaprovecharse o la fortuna dejará de darnos cosas. —comentó con voz neutra— Ya sé que yo no soy tan importante en tu vida como para anteponerme a otras cosas y…

—Oye—lo interrumpió Kazunari antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo tonterías—No trates de justificarme porque no tengo justificación. Lo que hice estuvo mal y no quiero que pienses que me importas tan poco como para dejarte plantado. Mira, sé que no empezamos con buen pie y que nuestra relación se basa en una especie de chantaje… Pero a pesar de todo yo te considero mi… amigo. Aunque no te lo creas, me lo he pasado bien contigo y aunque todo haya sido muy incómodo no quiero dejarte de ver, y eso que ya no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. He conseguido lo que quería y eso te deja libre de cualquier trato. Pero me gustaría, de verdad que me gustaría, que nos conociéramos de verdad fuera de esta pantomima extraña.

Shintaro parecía sorprendido por aquellas palabras, aunque su gesto no duró mucho, pues se apresuró a subirse las gafas para ocultar su rostro tras sus largos dedos.

—Eres un crío insolente que me saca de quicio y me busca problemas—dijo en tono de reprimenda—Me llenas el móvil de porquerías y eres un pesado y… hablas demasiado. Eres la persona más molesta que he conocido.

A Takao se le cayó el alma a los pies tras esas palabras y de inmediato bajó la mirada hacia el café. Ahora su olor lo hacía querer vomitar.

—Pero… creo que yo tampoco soy una persona extremadamente agradable—admitió pasándose las manos por los mechones verdes, apartándolos de su preciosa cara—Y tampoco tengo muchos amigos, y al fin y al cabo aún tengo que preparar ese estúpido papel y creo que puedo tolerarte… o incluso… que tu compañía no me moleste.

Una risilla salió de la boca del menor ante esas palabras. Realmente, para ser actor le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, pero eso lo hacía completamente adorable y sintió ganas de abrazarlo. Aún sentía un toque amargo en esa frase, pues sentía que su relación aún dependía de aquel trato inicial, pero habían avanzado una barbaridad desde aquel primer momento, y la noche de la fiesta parecía haber quedado olvidada, así que Kazunari decidió tomárselo bien y sonreír.

—Si me lo pides así, tendré que venir más a menudo para hacerte disfrutar de mi compañía, Shin-chan~—bromeó haciendo que la cara del actor se tornara de color escarlata y comenzara a gritar cosas sin sentido.

Takao no podía parar de reírse por culpa de su expresión, no podía entender como Midorima era tan vergonzoso, pero las dosis de entretenimiento proporcionadas eran inmejorables. Y mientras su cuerpo se agitaba con cada vez más risa… en una parte de su mente no podía evitar preguntarse cuándo más duraría aquella amistad construida sobre una mentira.

Los días pasaron más rápido que de costumbre mientras la primavera se acercaba de forma inexorable, y con ella el agobio de Takao, que tenía que estar haciendo malabares entre el trabajo y la entrega de cosas para clase. A final de semana cualquiera que lo viese lo hubiera podido confundir con un zombi por sus andares lentos y perdidos y sus ojeras y piel cetrina. Sus compañeros de clase lo miraban preocupados y le instaban a descansar un poco, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía que pagarse una carrera y conservar aquel trabajo, pero no sabía si sus esfuerzos titánicos servirían para algo.

En clase apenas podía atender ni concentrarse por culpa del sueño y en el trabajo le costaba recordar las comandas de los clientes y ya se había confundido varias veces. Sus jefes le habían dado un toque de atención y el joven sabía que de no ser por su don de gentes ya estaría de patitas en la calle… no podía continuar así, pero no tenía otra opción, así que continuó hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

Iba caminando hacia casa, o al menos así pensaba él, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta no estaba en ningún lugar conocido. Maldijo por lo bajo, probablemente el sueño no le había dejado pensar y habría tomado algún camino equivocado. Normalmente se hubiera encogido de hombros y hubiera sacado el móvil para encontrarse en esa gran ciudad, volviendo tras sus pasos hasta encontrar su piso, pero estaba tan cansado y se sentía tan miserable que se derrumbó sobre un banco, comenzando a lloriquear por la presión y el estrés que sentía. Él solo quería llegar a casa, dormir un par de horas y seguir estudiando, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse, así que continuó con su fiesta de lamentaciones hasta que noto una mano muy grande sobre su hombro.

Su primera impresión fue asustarse, echándose hacia atrás y pegando un grito, pero en seguida se relajó al ver los ojos de color bosque de Midorima. Lo observó sorprendido, aún temblando ligeramente por la sorpresa y se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos más antes de poder articular palabra.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó confuso, rápidamente llevando la mano a su rostro para secar el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban por allí.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Takao. Yo vivo en ese piso—comentó señalando a un edificio a tan solo unos metros y de repente el moreno lo entendió.

Solo había estado una vez allí, pero probablemente fruto del sueño, del subconsciente y de que tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Midorima pero no podía, había acabado allí, haciendo el ridículo, como siempre que se encontraba con el hombre.

—Yo… me he perdido de camino a casa, y estoy muy cansado y realmente no quiero volver a encerrarme a estudiar y… no sé, de verdad…—balbuceó débilmente, bajando el rostro para no tener que mirarlo.

—¿Quieres pasar a dormir un poco? —preguntó entonces el mayor cortándolo, y a Takao se le paró el corazón unos segundos porque jamás pensó escuchar una invitación de esa clase de alguien así. —Supongo que estás de exámenes y recuerdo lo estresante que era eso cuando era un estudiante, así que puedes dormir un poco mientras yo hago cosas y te despierto en un rato y te llevo en coche hasta tu casa… ¿Quieres?

Todo esto lo dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero el menor podía ver el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando decir aquello, y Takao ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era algo que normalmente haría el actor, así que no pudo declinar su oferta, demasiado emocionado.

—E-está bien, creo que me hace falta descansar. Muchas gracias, Shin-chan—dijo con una sonrisa y antes de que el alto pudiera esperárselo, lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía mientras el contrario adquiría el color de un tomate.

El abrazo del menor parecía que se le había quedado pegado a la piel, y todavía sentía la presión de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como un fantasma que en lugar de miedo lo hacía sentir algo caliente en el pecho que le incomodaba a la par que le reconfortaba. Shintaro se pasó la mano por el pelo, dispuesto a controlar sus emociones como siempre lo había hecho y no queriendo pensar más en él agitó la cabeza: tenía trabajo que hacer.

Mientras Takao roncaba sonoramente en su habitación, el actor se propuso a seguir repasando el guion de la película, puesto que pronto comenzaría la grabación. Sí, se había repasado de pe a pa cada diálogo, cada escena, cada gesto, pero sentía que no estaba del todo preparado todavía. Antes del comienzo de los exámenes había pasado varios días con el estudiante y había intentado estudiar su "comportamiento homosexual", como lo llamaba mentalmente, pero no le había servido para nada. Takao no era de estos gays estereotípicos que vestía bien y hablaba de manera afeminada y cuando le había pedido que le enseñase a "ser gay" se había echado a reír tan fuerte que pensaba que le había dado un ataque, para luego explicarle que él no podía enseñarle algo así, que ser gay no era algo que se aprendiese o se eligiese.

Siendo así, Midorima seguía como al principio y poco podía hacer para cambiarlo. Se sentó en el sofá, reflexionando acerca de cómo podía mejorar su papel, cómo caracterizar a un gay, y la respuesta le llegó como un rayo. Un gay, al fin y al cabo, se caracterizaba por… estar con otros hombres.

De inmediato su cuerpo se puso rígido, nunca había estado con otra persona, ¿cómo podía estar con otro hombre entonces? La sola posibilidad le hacía querer derretirse en el sofá y desaparecer para siempre, pero… aún así, una pequeña idea rondaba por su cabeza. Descabellada y absurda.

—Muchísimas gracias por traerme—murmuró el estudiante mientras se frotaba los ojos y se estiraba en el asiento del coche, un poco somnoliento todavía—No sabía que Shin-chan era tan amable~

—C-claro que soy amable, ni que fuera un monstruo…—murmuró por lo bajo sin apartar la vista de la carretera pero evidentemente contrariado por las últimas palabras del contrario, pensando que tal vez sí que se había portado un poco mal con él.

Por su lado, Takao estaba brillando de felicidad, habiendo descansado como necesitaba y merecía en la cama/nube del mayor, y se sentía con más energías de las que había tenido en las últimas semanas. Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a su casa, la sensación de depresión por tener que volver a su cuarto a estudiar no era tan fuerte como el resto de los días y aquello lo animaba.

—Bueno, pues ya nos veremos cuando acabe mis estúpidos exámenes, ya mismo termino~—canturreó el menor animado, asiéndose la mochila al hombro para bajarse del coche, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo la mano de Shintaro lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo, haciendo que lo mirase con un deje de duda.

El actor parecía en un dilema consigo mismo, y abría la boca para luego cerrarla, como si quisera decir algo y no se atreviese, con las mejillas encendidas como faros y la imagen era tan adorable que Takao sintió ganas de besarlo. Por supuesto, esas ganas se fueron cuando por fin consiguió formular su pregunta.

—¿Te acostarías conmigo?

_Hola 33 SÍ, LO SÉ, CUANTO TIEMPO Y QUÉ CAPÍTULO MÁS CORTO._

_Me odiaréis por dejarlo ahí, pero he tenido un bloqueo de escritor masivo durante meses y esto lo he hecho para subir algo. Me ha costado la vida terminar este capítulo y me disculpo si no es lo que esperabais, pero al menos espero que os haya gustado 3_

_Gracias por vuestra paciencia y prometo que el próximo vendrá mucho mucho antes 3 Seguid creyendo en mí, por favor, y dejad comentarios que me animan a no dejarlo abandonado todo_


	5. Don't speak

Takao miró por enésima vez el libro sobre su escritorio y se pasó las manos por el pelo, frustrado. Ya había leído unas diez veces la misma línea y seguía sin enterarse de nada, pero no es porque fuese tan idiota -aunque estudiar no era su actividad favorita, de seguro- sino porque no lograba concentrarse en nada. Cada vez que intentaba ponerse a memorizar, su mente volvía a la escena de hacía solo un par de días atrás.

—_¿Te acostarías conmigo?_

_Al principio el más joven estaba convencido de que había escuchado mal la pregunta, era la única explicación verosímil a lo que acababa de escuchar, pero cuando Midorima continuó mirándolo con las mejillas encendidas como dos farolillos en un festival de verano y una expresión extraña se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún problema de audición, realmente el actor le había formulado esa pregunta y de repente se sintió tan violento que su cara adoptó el mismo color que el otro llevaba en la cara._

—_¿Qué? —preguntó con un tono de voz bastante más agudo del que solía tener, incapaz de ocultar su incredulidad— ¿Tienes fiebre?_

_Acto seguido le puso la mano en la frente para asegurarse de que no estuviera gravemente enfermo y hubiese que llevarlo al hospital con urgencia. El toque hizo que el otro se apartase bruscamente, bajando la mirada con expresión mortificada._

—_¡No tengo fiebre! —espetó evidentemente disgustado—Y antes de que digas nada, no, no te estoy tomando el pelo. Te lo estoy diciendo porque… Tengo que prepararme para ese papel y creo que… la única manera de sentir cómo es ser gay es estando con otro hombre. Por eso te lo he preguntado. —bufó cruzándose de brazos, avergonzado y molesto al mismo tiempo._

_De repente para Takao todo cobró sentido y pudo relajarse un poco, sintiendo casi como se resbalaba hacia abajo en el asiento del coche._

—_Estás loco—murmuró frotándose la sien, intentando quitarse un repentino dolor de cabeza—Eres hetero, no puedes acostarte conmigo solo por un papel. No tiene sentido ninguno ni creo que te ayude a actuar mejor._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo hasta que Midorima por fin se dignó a hablar, con voz seria pero algo temblorosa y sin mirarlo a la cara, con sus ojos fijos en la palanca de marchas._

—_Puede sonar estúpido, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de hacerlo—confesó quedamente, suspirando un poco—Este papel puede ser la clave de todo, lo que me lleve a la fama y yo… solo quiero hacerlo bien. Ya he fracasado en mis sueños una vez, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir._

_En cierto modo escuchar los sentimientos al desnudo del mayor parecía mucho más íntimo que la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, y Takao no estaba seguro de qué sentir. Era la primera vez que parecía tan sincero y vulnerable y aquello estaba causando estragos por todo su cuerpo. De un momento a otro se encontró a sí mismo fascinado de nuevo por aquella delicadeza mostrada y las palabras salieron solas de su boca._

—_Si es importante para ti lo haré. —susurró y vio como los ojos del actor se agrandaban por la sorpresa—Pero no quiero ninguna queja luego—advirtió rápidamente, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara._

_Escuchó claramente el suspiro de alivio que salía de la boca del otro, que se había tapado la cara en un gesto de vergüenza y notó de nuevo esa urgencia de besarlo, pero se contuvo como pudo abriendo la puerta del coche al fin para bajarse, esperando que Midorima no notase que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar._

Tenía que admitir que la situación no era horrible, y que en otras circunstancias aquello lo hubiera puesto eufórico, pero no podía evitar sentirse usado. Cada vez iba descubriendo pequeños detalles del actor que le hacían sentirse atraído hacia él, y lo peor de todo es que lo imposible se iba haciendo posible, pero todo era por aquel estúpido papel. Oh, sí, iba a follar con un actor que probablemente se hiciera increíblemente famoso pronto y que era guapísimo y por el que estaba desarrollando sentimientos cada vez más confusos, pero si iba a hacerlo era solo porque al otro lo necesitaba en su camino al éxito.

Lo peor de todo es que aún no había superado lo de Himuro. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la fatídica noche en que había descubierto que se había enamorado de alguien que no era en absoluto accesible y que nunca le correspondería de la misma manera, y eso no era fácil de aceptar. Había noches en las que aún soñaba que tenía un futuro con él y se despertaba sudoroso y angustiado al descubrir que nada de aquello era real y como dolía.

Suspiró, mirando la hora y maldijo al ver lo tarde que era, así que sacudió la cabeza intentando librarse de su lío mental y seguir estudiando. Después de todo, su último examen tenía prioridad ante sus líos amorosos.

Midorima miró el calendario de su móvil por quinta vez aquel día, tragando saliva al ver la marquita roja en ese mismo día, señal de que había apuntado un evento allí. Bueno, no es como si hubiera sido posible que se le olvidara lo que iba a pasar ni cuándo ocurriría pero siendo tan organizado como era le costaba no apuntarse hasta el último detalle de su agenda, cosa que no siempre era buena, como en aquel momento. Aquel punto rojo lo hacía sentir más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, siendo un recordatorio constante de su propia estupidez.

Hacía dos días Takao lo había llamado por teléfono después de aquella incómoda conversación en el coche y después de una conversación insustancial más bien hecha para distraerlos a ambos, le había informado de que se pasaría por su casa el mismo día que acabase los exámenes y… harían lo que le había pedido. Luego se había despedido a toda prisa, colgando sin apenas dejarle hablar.

El actor había estado prácticamente histérico desde entonces, arreglando cada pequeño detalle de su casa porque necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuese lo evidente: iba a tener sexo con otro hombre. Y lo peor de todo es que la culpa era totalmente suya.

Miró el reloj unos segundos, preguntándose si aún tenía tiempo para echarse atrás y pedirle a Takao que no viniese, que no tenía sentido, pero su orgullo, su necesidad de hacer un buen papel y una sensación más oscura que no sabía discernir alejaron esta idea de su cabeza. De todas formas no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo demasiado antes de que el timbre sonase y aunque lo esperaba quizás demasiado ansiosamente se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

Suspiró profundamente antes de abrir, intentando mantener una expresión neutra al abrir la puerta, pero cuando vio al menor frente a él notó los ya conocidos síntomas de la vergüenza trepando por sus mejillas.

—Hola_—_murmuró escuetamente, apartándose de la puerta para que pudiese entrar.

El joven también parecía bastante nervioso, apenas dedicándole una sonrisa rápida al entrar mientras jugueteaba con la mochila que tenía medio colgando de uno de sus hombros. Iba vestido con una ligera camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y apretados, más arreglado de lo que solía verlo y el actor no estaba del todo seguro de si era por la ocasión -¿por qué iba a arreglarse de más para venir a su casa?- o por sus exámenes.

—Espero que hayas hecho bien tu examen, no quiero tener de amigo a un analfabeto_—_comentó, en un intento torpe de felicitarlo sin dejar ver que en el fondo se preocupaba un poquito por él.

La palara amigo, sin embargo, sonaba extraña refiriéndose a Takao. Tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrado a usarla con casi nadie, pero estaba seguro de que tenía más que ver con el ambiente cargado del aire.

—Tranquilo, Shin-chan~_—_comentó el menor con aire burlón, aparentemente despreocupado por sus notas_—_Creo que lo he hecho bastante bien hoy. Y lo voy a hacer todavía mejor, de eso estoy seguro.

El brillo de los ojos azules hizo que tragase saliva audiblemente y a pesar de ser mayor que él se sintió inexperto y vulnerable por el tono sugerente de su voz. Al menos se alegraba de no ser él quien tuviese que sacar el tema que flotaba en el aire y lo hacía difícil de respirar.

Incluso a pesar de todos los sentimientos negativos que había estado experimentando desde el día de la conversación, Takao se había encontrado a sí mismo esperando con entusiasmo a que llegase aquel día, soñando despierto con todo lo que podía pasar e inevitablemente excitado ante la promesa de sexo con un hombre tan rematadamente guapo como era Midorima. Y al llegar a su casa y verlo tan nervioso no pudo evitar sentirse valiente y confiado, dispuesto a demostrarle que eso no tenía por qué pasar solo una vez.

Vale, tal vez se estaba haciendo demasiadas esperanzas, no era la primera vez que le pasaba y el ejemplo más cercano aún lo hacía encogerse un poco, así que sacudió la cabeza para sacarse todo aquello de la cabeza. Si solo iba a ser un experimento, al menos estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo.

—¿Estás escuchándome?_ —_preguntó Midorima sacándolo de su reguero de pensamientos que al parecer habían durado más de lo que pensaba.

—Perdona, ¿qué decías?

El mayor parecía bastante molesto de tener que repetir lo que acababa de decir.

—Preguntaba…_—_murmuró entre dientes_—_Si estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto.

Aquella consideración de su parte le hizo conmoverse un poco.

—Eso tendría que preguntarte yo a ti. A mí no me importa tener sexo casual con alguien con tu culo_—_replicó soltando una carcajada ante su mueca escandalizada_—_Tú eres el hetero.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron horas, el rostro del contrario daba a entender que no estaba muy convencido de seguir adelante, pero enseguida se recompuso volviendo a su típica expresión neutral.

—Estoy convencido._ —_su tono de voz era firme y eso fue más que suficiente. No había marcha atrás.

Con una impresión de irrealidad, finalmente Takao agarró la mano del mayor, notándolo tensarse ante su toque, y tiró de él sin mucho esfuerzo ya que no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia, hasta su cuarto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces el moreno se tiró sobre la cama sabiendo que una de las cosas fundamentales era que ambos estuvieran cómodos, pero Shintarou se mantuvo quieto, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Sabes? Para tener sexo se necesitan dos personas, si no se llama masturbación y sinceramente para eso prefiero estar en mi cuarto viendo porn…

—¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya voy!_ —_lo interrumpió completamente avergonzado, sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirando al menor con evidentes dudas en sus ojos.

—Mira, ya sé que esto de estar con otro hombre debe de parecerte raro, pero al menos esfuérzate un poco. Piensa que soy una chica si quieres y haz lo mismo que harías con ella, ni más ni menos.

De nuevo Midorima pareció profundamente contrariado y aún más nervioso que antes, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Vaya, cuanta pasión_—_comentó sarcásticamente cuando permaneció inmóvil_—_Seguro que tus novias lo pasaban super bien contigo.

Y más silencio. No podía ser, no sabía si lo estaba provocando, pero lo estaba sacando de quicio y de repente nuevas dudas le saltaron al pecho y se sintió más usado que nunca.

—Si te da tanto asco ponerme las manos encima deberías habérmelo dicho antes de proponerme esta estupidez_—_gruñó de mal humor, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama para salir de ella y marcharse antes de sentirse peor consigo mismo, pero antes de poder hacerlo una de las gigantescas manos del actor lo agarró de la muñeca haciéndolo detenerse.

—¡Espera!_ —_exclamó angustiado_—_No es eso… Mira, yo…_—_musitó tan suavemente que Takao tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo._ —_La verdad es que… nunca me he acostado con nadie.

Aquella información le pilló tan de sorpresa que necesitó un minuto entero para recuperarse. ¿Cómo no podía haber estado nunca con nadie? Midorima incluso más avergonzado que antes, como si eso fuera posible, no lo estaba mirando, más entretenido en juguetear con sus uñas perfectamente arregladas y Kazunari se mordió el labio conmovido por aquel hombre que en momentos podía comportarse como un niño, enternecido, y le sonrió suavemente, tirando de él un poco.

—Túmbate_—_ordenó y el otro obedeció sin otra palabra, moviéndose lentamente hasta quedar tumbado en la cama, cosa que Takao aprovechó para desplazarse rápidamente hasta quedar encima de él, notando el calor de su cuerpo.

Era extraño estar tan cerca del actor, y la extraña sensación que tenía al estar cerca de él aumentó mucho más. Durante unos instantes ambos se quedaron callados, manteniendo la mirada el uno en el otro hasta que finalmente, como de la nada, todo comenzó a fluir.

Lentamente, el estudiante acercó sus labios hasta que quedaron a pocos milímetros de los del otro, notando su respiración agitarse hasta que finalmente cerró la distancia vacía, besándolo con dulzura. Los labios de Midorima tardaron unos segundos en responder, pero finalmente comenzó a moverlos al ritmo marcado por el menor, dudoso y torpe pero aun así Takao se sentía en el cielo. Cuando las lenguas se encontraron saboreó el café que había tomado esa mañana predominando en su boca y le encantó, y supo que necesitaba más.

El segundo beso vino de sorpresa. En el mismo momento en que separó sus labios para mirarle a la cara fue el mayor quien los persiguió para continuar y el deseo de saber que Midorima también quería aquello lo rebasó. Esta vez utilizó sus dientes, mordiendo el suave labio inferior con cierta rudeza y un sonido de sorpresa escapó de la deliciosa boca.

—¿Por qué me muerdes, idiota?_ —_preguntó el actor escandalizado, haciendo que soltase una estruendosa carcajada, pero sin contestarle.

En lugar de eso, volvió a besarlo para callarlo, aventurando sus manos bajo la camiseta suelta que llevaba en esos momentos, tocando su abdomen suavemente. Notó como se le erizaba la carne por donde pasaba sus dedos así que no se detuvo, acariciando suavemente sus costados con ambas manos hasta convertir al otro en un desastre de suspiros.

Nunca se imaginó que conseguiría reacciones como esa así que continuó con caricias cada vez más valiente, acercándose peligrosamente a la cinturilla de sus pantalones hasta que Midorima no pudo aguantarlo más y lo empujó con fuerza contra la cama, cambiando bruscamente sus posiciones. Esta vez fue su turno de sonrojarse al notar el peso del otro apretarlo contra la cama y sus largos dedos jugar dubitativamente con el borde de su camisa hasta atreverse a tocar la sensible piel de su bajo estómago, provocando que gimiera ligeramente ante la provocación.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó en voz suave, haciendo que la respiración se le desbocara.

Como única respuesta, Takao comenzó a desabrochar su camisa con rapidez, dejando su pecho al descubierto y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de fuego y lujuria, señal que el otro interpretó tocando cada centímetro de piel descubierta del menor con tal delicadeza que no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por los sentimientos que le iban inundando el pecho. Pensó en Himuro, en lo poco que podía recordar de la noche en la que se acostaron y la forma en que lo había tocado, nada parecida a la manera en que lo hacía el actor. Donde unos dedos se posaban como mariposas los otros lo habían apretado con tanta fuerza que habían dejado marcas en sus caderas. Donde unos ojos lo miraban para asegurarse de no estar haciendo mal los otros ni siquiera se habían molestado en hacerlo cuando lo estaba follando con tanta fuerza que el cabecero de la cama sonaba como mil tambores. Notó con sorpresa sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y parpadeó con rapidez, tratando de no recordar aquella noche de nuevo, bebiendo del mismo instante que estaba viviendo.

Pronto, pequeños besos húmedos fueron depositados en su abdomen, logrando que se estremeciera, y él no se quedó atrás, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de Midorima, que lejos de tener alguna queja parecía estar disfrutando de las atenciones, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca que bien podía ser de placer en el rostro.

Pronto, ni siquiera los besos parecían suficiente así que Takao se apresuró a ir quitando una a una las prendas del cuerpo del mayor, que se dejaba no sin oponer cierta resistencia. Al llegar a sus pantalones, el moreno no pudo evitar pasar la mano sobre la entrepierna y una oleada de calor le recorrió toda la espina hasta su propia hombría al sentir la dureza allí escondida. Tragó saliva mientras desabrochaba y bajaba los vaqueros, metiendo la mano bajo el borde de los bóxers, arañando la piel lechosa de su muslo y arrancándole un fuerte gruñido que solo le hizo ponerse aún más cachondo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó pasando las uñas con más fuerzas y logrando que el otro gimiera de nuevo como única respuesta.

Finalmente se decidió a deshacerse de la última prenda, tirando de ella para deslizarla por todas las piernas de Midorima y la visión hizo que se le cortase la respiración. El cuerpo de aquel hombre era puro pecado y quería probarlo entero, así que se lanzó a por él, bajando la boca por su abdomen con suavidad, lamiendo la línea de vello que iba desde el ombligo del contrario hasta la parte baja de su estómago, donde se perdía entre el vello del pubis, dejando leves mordiscos por la zona hasta ponerla roja y sensible.

Era mágico verlo mientras sus preciosas facciones se distorsionaban a cada provocación y cuando rozó su hombría con la punta de los dedos notó como palpitaba un poco, deseando atención. Muriéndose por saborearlo, Takao no tardó nada en pasar la lengua por la punta, sintiendo como el calor de la carne inundaba su boca y jadeó cuando el deseo lo dejó sin respiración y lo hizo ir a por más, lamiendo suavemente, envolviéndola en el aterciopelado interior de sus labios, succionando hasta lograr que una de sus manos acabase en su cabeza, empujándola hacia abajo, perdiendo el control de sus acciones, normalmente tan controladas que parecía demasiado frío para casi todo el mundo. Y ahí estaba él, haciéndolo derretirse y logrando las reacciones que necesitaba escuchar.

Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba cuando Midorima se corrió en su boca sin ningún aviso, mordiéndose los labios hasta dejarlos pálidos para evitar emitir ningún sonido demasiado vergonzoso mientras los efectos del repentino orgasmo lo sacudían en oleadas de placer. Sin pensárselo demasiado el menor se tragó el líquido, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con el dorso de la mano para evitar el fuerte sabor salado del semen rondando por su boca.

Durante unos instantes ninguno supo qué decir ni que hacer. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un largo periodo para recuperarse de la experiencia recién vivía, hasta que el miembro de Takao comenzó a palpitar, recordándole que él aún no había terminado. Acercó su mano hacia este, comenzando a masturbarse firmemente, disfrutando unos pocos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que el ambiente cargado de deseo se había disipado como la niebla y Midorima parecía tan mortificado que aunque hubiese querido seguir no hubiera podido.

—Shin-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó comenzando a vestirse simplemente para poder distraerse de su erección y la sensación de malestar—Oye… no es ninguna vergüenza tener sexo con otro hombre, ¿sabes? Ha sido solo una experiencia y entiendo que no es lo que te esperabas pero al menos…

Quería seguir con su acelerado balbuceo pero el rostro del actor no cambió ni un ápice, haciéndole verse siniestro y frío. Con Midorima no tenía punto medio; o se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en su vida o quería mantenerlo para siempre a su lado y era algo que empezaba a pasarle factura a su autoestima. ¿Por qué se estaba agarrando a algo tan efímero como ese hombre? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse siempre daño? Y sin embargo no se alejó hasta que fue el propio Midorima el que le pidió que se marchase porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero el brillo apagado de sus ojos indicaba que tal vez ese tiempo fuera muy largo.

En lugar de eso se vistió rápidamente y con una pequeña despedida salió y se fue antes de que el otro pudiese acompañarlo a la puerta. Una vez a una distancia prudencial de la calle de Midorima dejó que su cuerpo lentamente dejase ir la tensión que estaba acarreando, permitiéndole soltar unas cuantas lágrimas por la enorme decepción que notaba en el agujero de su pecho, aún no lo suficientemente curado.

Se había sentido tan cerca y ahora estaba peor que al principio. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan estúpido siempre?

Habían pasado tres días ya y la mente de Midorima seguía repitiendo las escenas de aquel día como si fuera un disco rayado. En cuanto el menor había desaparecido de su casa sintió como todo el cuerpo se le quedaba frío. Demasiado rápido. Todavía notaba los pequeños escalofríos de placer, como suaves dedos recorriendo sus puntos más sensibles, y sabía que nunca había sentido nada como lo que acababa de sentir. Eso lo asustaba hasta límites insospechados.

Estaba arrepentido de haber largado a Takao tan rápido, pero sabía que después de ese momento si no se iba… bueno, no iba a poder parar, y estaba demasiado asustado para continuar. Cerró los ojos relajando poco a poco su respiración, recordando cada movimiento, cada suspiro y quiso tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?

Desde entonces no había recibido nada, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ninguna señal. Podía intuirque Takao estaba enfadado con él, y si bien no sabía hasta qué punto, podía entender por qué. Realmente había sido muy desconsiderado al hacerlo marcharse y había visto la tristeza en sus ojos al pedírselo. ¿Podía ser que…? No, aquello no era posible. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería ideas absurdas que lo envenenasen, porque por fin, tenía lo que quería.

Tenía la experiencia, había estado con aquel chico y ahora entendía por qué un hombre querría estar con otro, nada lo había hecho sentirse como cuando había terminado gracias al estudiante y estaba contento porque sabía que iba a poder interpretar bien su papel, pero aún así… notaba un sabor amargo en el fondo de su garganta y supo que tenía que disculparse con el moreno.

Por lo menos, Midorima era un hombre pragmático, o al menos así había demostrado en los últimos meses, así que decidió dejarse de tonterías y buscar su redención. Invitaría a Takao a cenar y le explicaría por qué le había pedido que se marchase, sabía que el muchacho era razonable y lo escucharía lo suficiente para entender que no necesitaba enfadarse y finalmente… bueno, lo llevaría a su casa a tomar una copa y le propondría el volver a intentarlo, porque la verdad era que al actor se le había quedado la espinita clavada de continuar ver aquella carita retorciéndose hasta el más absoluto placer.

¿Sonaba a cita? Un poco, pero él y Takao eran **amigos** y nada más. Ni siquiera el acostarse una vez podía cambiar nada, ¿verdad? Tampoco lo hacía a él gay, solo que ahora que había probado a aquel chico quería terminar la experiencia… ¿verdad?

De nuevo, fingió no escuchar a su consciencia y comenzó a vestirse con pantalones apretados y una camisa lavanda con una corbata a bonita corbata, todo lo elegante que pudo. Iba a poner todo su esfuerzo en que lo perdonase, y eso suponía sacar todo su arsenal para no quedarse corto. Con la cartera y el móvil en el bolsillo salió de casa, con una confianza que no le acompaña desde el instituto.

Guiándose de los borrosos recuerdos de la noche de la borrachera en la que acabó durmiendo en el sofá de Takao condujo hasta su calle y dudó unos minutos antes de decidirse a llamar al telefonillo del portal que él recordaba, no muy seguro de si acertaría, apretando su objeto de la suerte -una pequeña bobina de hilo- en su mano derecha hasta que escuchó, no sin cierto alivio, la voz de Kagami preguntando quién era.

—Soy Midorima-kun, abre—ordenó como era su costumbre

—¿Midorima? —su voz tenía un deje de extrañeza bastante acusado—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Evidentemente no estoy aquí por ti—musitó el actor con cansancio—Vengo a ver a Takao.

Durante unos segundos el muchacho no dijo nada.

—Tiene visita, Midorima-kun, y me parece que…

—Mira, necesito hablar con él solo un momento. Puedo esperarlo si hace falta.

Finalmente, con un suspiro, sonó el timbre que indicaba que la puerta estaba abierta y el actor sonrió satisfecho, cosa que apenas nadie le había visto hacer. Al llegar al piso del estudiante la puerta ya estaba abierta y Kuroko lo estaba mirando de manera espeluznante, pero no dijo nada, solo se apartó para permitirle la entrada.

—¿Takao está en su cuarto? —preguntó de inmediato, no tenía intención de dejarse intimidar por un enano.

—Sí, pero como ya te he dicho, tiene visita.

—No te preocupes, iré a avisar de que estoy aquí y si hace falta esperaré hasta que su visita se marche.

Incluso en sus inexpresivas facciones el otro parecía exasperado.

—Midorima-kun—enunció entonces como si tuviera algún problema de aprendizaje—Takao tiene _compañía_. — y tras eso le echó una mirada que le hizo temer lo peor.

¿Acaso Kuroko se refería a…? ¿Takao estaba…? No, eso no podía ser. Antes de que el estudiante pudiese decir nada Shintarou estaba avanzando a largas zancadas por el pasillo que conectaba la entrada con las habitaciones y sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta -a la mierda los modales- irrumpió en la habitación de Takao. Lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto,

—¿Shin-chan? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!

Estaba completamente desnudo, sentado sobre sus rodillas, evidenciando lo que había estado haciendo hasta hace unos segundos con su acompañante, que no podía ser otro que Himuro. Este último parecía tan cómodo con la situación que estaba sonriendo abiertamente, y mientras Takao intentaba taparse pudorosamente con lo que tuviese más cerca, él ni se molestó en ocultar su desnudez.

—Oh, vaya…—susurró soltando una pequeña risilla—Me parece que nos acaban de pillar, Kazu-chan.

Midorima sintió el impulsó de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a puñetazos, pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, y aun así se sentía traicionado. El peso del estómago lo hacía querer vomitar y los ojos azules de Takao lo atravesaban como cuchillas.

—Contéstame—demandó el estudiante, el enfado evidente en su voz—Ya dejaste el otro día claro lo que pensabas de mí, no te atrevas a juzgarme. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Yo… —las palabras no le salían, notaba como si un gato salvaje intentase hacerse camino por sus entrañas—Solo quería…

No podía, no podía con aquella imagen, con los labios rojizos de Kazunari brillantes y rojos de los besos, con su lechosa piel cubierta de marcas, algunas hechas por Midorima pero la más recientes de Himuro sobresaliendo como faros. No podía apartar la vista de su hermosura y de cuánto dolía y de la certeza de que aquello era su culpa. No podía contestar.

Salió del cuarto como un huracán, escuchando los gritos de Takao pero sin entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, como huyendo del piso y no se sintió a salvo hasta que estuvo dentro de su coche.

Llevaba sin llorar años, así que cuando notó una solitaria lágrima bajando por su mejilla se sorprendió. La miró caer en el espejo retrovisor, y luego otra y otra, uniéndose en la punta de su barbilla y formando un charco caliente y salado en su cara. El monstruo furioso de sus tripas seguía ahí, y de repente comprendió lo que significaban los celos, algo que nunca había experimentado.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Nunca, nunca se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, y ahora… ahora estaba hecho un desastre por un muchacho que conocía de apenas unos meses. Se hubiese reído tanto si le hubieran dicho que eso iba a pasar...

Ya no tenía sentido siquiera replantearse nada más, había llegado a punto muerto en su vida. La curiosidad había derribado una parte de su ser que creía tener clara y ahora se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, incapaz de creerse quién era y lo que le estaba pasando.

Él, que todavía no sabía ni lo que era el amor, se había enamorado de Takao Kazunari y era la sensación más espantosa del mundo.

**Hola! Cuánto tiempo;; lo sé, soy una persona terrible, siempre digo lo mismo pero es cierto. No me voy a molestar ni en poner excusas, echaba de menos escribir y por fin he sacado ánimos de continuar esta pequeña historia **** sé que no mucha gente seguirá queriendo leerla pero si es así, vuestros comentarios me animan a dar pequeños pasitos. Gracias ¡**


End file.
